


Across the Skies

by Nightstar208



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Enterprise, F/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar208/pseuds/Nightstar208
Summary: All she wanted to do was escape home and so she did. Choosing a path to live among the skies and travel past the stars. Starfleet was her way of running away until she realized she didn't have to anymore. When there isn't a reason to run away anymore what will she do with her life? Christopher Pike x OC





	1. Even the Best have Bad Days

Chapter One

She was running late, very late as she ran across the Starfleet Academy with her book bag slipping down her shoulder notebooks curled under her arm supported by her hand, the other hand holding a to go mug of hot sugar with a dash of coffee. Her glasses threatened to fall of her fair skinned face as she ran, her brown haired bun bounced with her motions. Her blue eyes searching for the building her test was being held in, for being a navigation specialist so was hopelessly lost. Her bag slipped again, she jerked her shoulder up to get the bag back into it’s original position but the result was the cherry on top of a horrible morning. The lid on her coffee mug hadn’t been secured because the lid fell off when she jerked her shoulder and the hot coffee flew into her face. She dropped everything she was holding and dropped to her knees in tears having finally reached her breaking point.

 

She had been up late last night studying for the test she was heading to now, and when she had finally gone to bed her roommate returned with a boy and their sexual escapades were anything but quiet. Then she had woken late, her roommate had shut her alarm clock off because it was too loud. She rushed about to get everything she needed and get to class on time while hearing the complaints of her roommate and the boy. She hadn’t been able to find any matching shoes so she wore one black boot and one brown. Her uniform had been used to … clean up last night so she borrowed her roommates which was far too tight given their different body shapes. Where she had a thick hourglass figure, her roommate was thin as a rail with hardly any boobs.The skirt kept slipping too far up her thighs and the shirt was so tight she thought it might rip at any second. Her hair had been a mess unwilling to cooperate and her glasses refused to stay clean this morning. She was just done with today and it hadn’t even started yet. She cried silent but heavy as she pried her notes out of the puddle of coffee.

 

“Someone’s having a rough day” a masculine voice sounded over her, the tone amused. She was prepared to unleash her unstable attitude on him until she looked up to find the blue eyes, grey haired Captain of the USS Enterprise.

 

“C-Caption P-Pike, sir” she moved to stand but her right foot wouldn’t move, she turned to look at it to discovered she had stepped into a giant wad of gum. That was it, she had finally lost it as she burst into tearful laughter. “I’m sorry sir”

 

“Sorry for what? Having a bad day? We all have bad days”

 

“Not me, not today” she said finally getting tears and laughing to stop.

 

“Big test?” he inquired as he squatted down to help her gather her things, the notebook read navigation. “Navigation?”

 

“You would think i knew where i was going right? But i couldn’t be more lost” Captain Pike studied the mess of a girl.

 

Her brown hair was frizzy and frazzled, though she appeared to have tried to tame it. Her uniform clearly wasn’t her own  as it slid to reveal almost all of her thigh and the shirt was threatening to rip. Her boots were to separate brands, colors, heights, and the heel length was different on both, her glasses looked like they had been dropped in the mud. Her eyes were a vibrant blue thanks to the tears she had shed, her fair skin stained with brown from the coffee he had watched her throw on herself. He wondered if she would be as attractive without the mess.

 

“I know the professor teaching this course, i’ll talk to him, get him to reschedule your test” he offered his hand to help her up.

 

“Sir?” she inquired as she gather everything in her arms.

 

“Everyone needs a day off now and again. Call it a day and if anyone asks you can tell the i sent you home after i saw you vomiting in the quad.” he offered.

 

“That’s lying, sir”

 

“What’s a little white lie going to hurt?” he smirked.

 

“Myself, it will hurt me, sir”

 

“Well if you think it’s best to show up like this by all means, but you look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion” she considered his words knowing he was probably right.

 

“I’ll tell him the truth tomorrow” she sighed before looking back at Captain Pike. “You know that old saying ‘you should never meet your heroes’, sir?”

 

“Yes?” his voice was full of confusion but he nodded nonetheless.

 

“It’s wrong, meeting your hero, meeting you was a better experience than i could have ever imagined” she gave him the brightest smile she could before making her way towards the dorms.

 

“I never got you name” he rose his voice slightly to reach her. She turned around to face him but kept walking, a smile on her face.

 

“Sophie, Sophie Sage”

 

“It was nice meeting you Ms. Sage” he smiled but only for a second as worry flooded his face when the girl misstepped and fell over again, he heard the snap from where he was standing. He ran over to her, gently taking her ankle in his hands to inspect the damage, it was definitely broken. “You, my poor girl, are not having a good day. Come on let’s get you to medical”

 

He placed all her belongings into her messenger bag and helped her to stand. He wrapped an arm around her waist the other held the hand of the arm she had slung around his neck. He helped her to limp all the way across the academy to medical. He checked her in and remained while the doctor braced her ankle and gave her crutches.

 

“Thank you so much sir, i owe you big time” she said sweetly as she headed out of medical, her messenger bag slung diagonally across her chest.

 

“Hey, now you have a real reason for missing that test” he offered, the both of them breaking out into laughter. “Tell you what, you can make it up to me by bringing my coffee tomorrow morning”

 

“Sounds fair, sir”

 

“My office is-” he started only to be cut off by the girl.

 

“I know where your office is, sir. You're my hero remember?” she smiled in embarrassment.

 

“And you are a stalker” for a moment she thought he was being serious until she saw the smile on his face.

 

“Only for you, sir” she left him with that returning to her dorm.

 

Her roommates partner was gone and her roommate was awake cleaning up the room and making all of Sophie's favorite foods as an apology when she walked in. Her roommate automatically turned to look at the sorry state of her and instantly was upon her taking the bag from her shoulder and helping her onto the bed.

 

“What the hell happened?” Meg asked her.

 

Sophie told her the whole story leaving out the parts that included Captain Pike, she wanted to keep any and all interactions with her hero to herself. Meg promised to be more wry of Sophie’s needs and wellness from now on and to stop bringing guys home and she kept that promise and Sophie was finally able to get some sleep. That is until Meg started bringing girls home, apparently she went both ways, which would have been fine with Sophie if she could just get some sleep.


	2. Scones and Sweets

Chapter Two

 

The next morning she woke feeling pleasantly rested and ready to start the day. Her navigation professor had heard of her broken ankle and had obviously been convinced by Captain Pike to allow to make the test up whenever she could. She was able to tend to all her morning necessaries, dress in her own freshly cleaned uniform and black boots and make the coffee she owed the captain. She even went out of her way to make the man scones to demonstrate her gratefulness.

 

She arrived at his office feeling nervous, maybe she could wait for him to leave and leave breakfast on his desk. No! He was her hero, ‘and attractive’ the lusty side of her mind piped up. Her hands were sweaty with anticipation, finally she worked up the courage and knocked. His voice responded quickly beckoning her in.

 

"It's just me, sir” she smiled as she entered his office and closed the door.

 

"Sophie” He smiled warmly gesturing towards the couch and coffee table. He was pleased to discover he had been correct, she was quite pretty in the cute sense of the word.

 

"I made you scones, it must have taken a lot of convincing on your part to get him to allow me to make the test up.” she said as she placed the goodies on the table. She started for the door to leave but he rose from his desk and joined her at the coffee table.

 

"You can sit” he smiled as he did just that. She joined him sitting close enough to be friendly but not so much as to be flirty.

 

"I don't know how you take your coffee, but black seemed right” she said conversationally.

 

“Wow, you must really be my stalker” they laughed. "And how do you do you take yours?”

 

"¾ th's sugar, ¼ th's coffee. I have a sweet tooth” she said nervously. She watched as he took a bite of the pastry, regretting that she hadn't tried them prior to ensure perfection.

 

"These are really good" he said with a delighted smile.

 

"I enjoy cooking and baking, I don't get to do it very often.”

 

"Well anytime you get the urge to indulge in the craft, know i am a willing recipient”

 

They sat in a comfortable silence as they finished the coffee and scones. Sophie was convinced she would wake up any minute to discover this to have been a really great dream, but nothing more.

 

"Thank you” he finally broke the silence. She smiled before noting the time.

 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to go. I want to make that test up before my combat training course starts.” She grabbed her schoolbag.

 

"Of course, and if you need to have another breakdown, feel free to do so here” he said playfully. She shot him a playful glare as she exited his office, the sound of her crutches slowly fading away as she left.

 

Getting across campus proved to be more difficult than she had first anticipated. She had thought all the hours in the weight room would have made it easy for her to support all her weight on her upper body, she underestimated how difficult it was to maneuver in crutches. Despite the exhausting walk to the navigations classroom she arrived with plenty of time to take her test and make it to combat training on time. Given her current injury she was forced to skip any and all leg workout and focus solely on upper body. Every now and again the instructor would catch her trying to utilize her feet and have to give her a firm scolding.

 

Sophie was never one to do anything half-assed, even with a broken ankle she was determined to get everything done. She had been notified that she received a 97% on the test but given that she had to make it up would only receive a 94%.

 

“Typical” she sighed as she read the results. She honestly didn’t know why she put up with the moody instructor. It wasn’t necessary, she had enough combat training to switch her directive and be a security officer instead of an science officer. Either way it didn’t really matter, she hadn’t joined Starfleet because she wanted the adventure, or because there was a specific job she wanted. She had joined to escape everything that lurked behind at home, Starfleet had been the best option to get as far away as possible so she had taken it.

 

“Earth to Soph” a hand waved in Sophie’s face bringing her back to the reality around her. She looked at the dark haired woman and smiled.

 

“Nyota” Sophie smiled as she realized she had made it back to the female dorms.

 

“Let me take that” Nyota took Sophie’s book bag and held the door open for her as the traveled towards the elevator. “You seem out of it, is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, just lost in thought and trying to ignore the pain” she sighed. Nyota opened the door to Sophie’s dorm and helped her get situated at her desk.

 

“I heard what happened, if that had been me i would have ran away” she said softly.

 

“What?” Sophie asked confused.

 

“If i had made a fool of myself in front of Captain Pike-”

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“Um … Spock saw, he told me about it”

 

“Right the beloved Spock” Sophie teased.

 

“Stop it” Nyota playfully pushed at her friend's shoulder before getting comfortable on Sophie’s bed.

 

“I was thinking of all the different jobs i could have on a starship, thinking something else would be just fine if i didn’t have to deal with my nightmare instructor.”

 

“But you have to finish the operations courses! You’re almost done and then we will be placed on the Enterprise together”

 

“Who says we will get place together? Let alone on the Enterprise?”

 

“Spock said that once the ships upgrades are installed they are placing recent graduates in positions under Captain Pike”

 

“Why?”

 

“Something about his interactions with his crew being best for newer officers”

 

They fell into a pregnant silence as Sophie used her PADD to begin her navigation assignment of plotting an accurate course through the Andromeda Galaxy given planetary alignments and positions of any and all obstacles at the current time. She began to make the calculations based on the time of year it was and the state the galaxy had last been in.

 

“I don’t know how you can do all that math!” Nyota sighed and she flopped into a laying down position on the bed.

 

“You find it difficult but i find memorizing one language, let alone several to be a disaster. I haven’t even completely mastered English. I didn’t even know what conscientious meant, i had to look it up when i was in astronomy the other day.”

 

“Point taken”

 

“How many languages do you know at this point?”

 

“Too many to count”

 

Sophie went to see Captain Pike the next day with coffee and muffins to inform him of her test score. When she arrived he looked stressed but relieved to have a distraction.

 

“Sorry to just drop in like this” she said shyly.

 

“It’s fine, i’m glad you did” he smiled kindly as he rose from his chair.

 

“I brought coffee and muffins,” she held the plate and cup up to show she was telling the truth. “I just wanted to drop in and tell you i passed the test”

 

“What was your score?” he asked as they made themselves comfortable on his couch.

 

“94%”

 

“94?”

 

“Well technically it was 97 but my instructor's policy on testing is strict. Any make ups or retakes knock 3% off of our final score.”

 

“That’s ridiculous” he scoffed.

 

“I guess that’s why Starfleet is hurting for navigation officers but this was the last course i needed so i’m going to finish up with my combat courses and get assigned to a ship”

 

“Combat course? Why are you taking combat courses if you're already finished with everything required?” he studied her carefully trying to understand her.

 

She had the brightest of smiles, her entire face worked in sync to show how happy she truly was but those eyes of hers, they were too deep something dark was rooted in the very depths of them. She wore casual clothing today, jeans and a white t-shirt with some impossible mathematical equation plastered across her chest.

 

“Want to keep my options open, besides everyone should know how to defend themselves” something shifted in her eyes then as she looked behind him as if reliving a memory. He wanted to ask but didn’t, he knew how shielded people could be.

 

“Especially women these days”

 

“Exactly” an awkward silence filled the space between them as she wrung her fingers trying to grasp for a conversation. “I should go, i have a meeting with my advisor and hopefully i will be able to grab lunch before the shuttle leaves”

 

“You going somewhere?” he quirked an eyebrow at her. She couldn’t believe how attractive she found that simple action, one cocked eyebrow was an incredibly erotic look for him.

 

“My younger brother is graduating from flight school, i got permission from Starfleet to be there for the graduation before starting my internship with one of the science officers”

 

“The shuttle that leaves at 3?” he asked, something close to amusement passing over his face.

 

“Yes, sir”

 

“I’m flying the shuttle there and back,” he gave her a moment to process the information. “Would you like to grab lunch with me before we take off today?”

 

Sophie’s body went stiff as the words reached her ears, he saw it too as he watched her. Her mind wasn’t processing fast enough, her hero, Captain Christopher Pike was asking her to grab lunch. As in a date? Or just two people rushing to grab a meal before they rushed off to catch a shuttle? Her silence would have made him doubt himself and feel rejected if he wasn’t the kind of man he was. He of course had been rejected before, hasn’t everyone? But he was confident and understanding. Something told him she wouldn’t say no, though.

 

“As in … a-a date?” she tripped over her words as she spoke. Red began to creep up her chest making its way up her neck and to her cheeks. He chuckled at the view and her surprise.

 

“Is that okay?” his voice sounded deep and humored, she thought she was just dreaming. She reached up and pinched her bicep trying to wake herself up but no, she wasn’t asleep. He quirked that goddamn eyebrow again!

 

“I would love to, sir” she sounded breathless, like she had just ran a marathon.

 

“Good, i will meet you at the little cafe by the shuttle bay when you're done with your meeting.” he turned to return to his desk but paused and looked back at her. “You can drop the formalities, Sophie.”

 

She gave him a wicked smile before leaving, something about that smile told him he was going to have work hard for her to call him by his first name.


	3. Baby Brothers

Chapter Three

 

“We’re so proud of you!” Sophie cheered throwing her arms around her younger brother and rocking side to side. She only released him when her mother caught up to them, she allowed her mother to hug her brother.

 

“Your sister is right, i don’t think we could be prouder of you Toby” their mother gushed, silent tears slipping from her eyes.

 

“You guys didn’t have to throw this party for me” Toby said though he smiled.

 

“Of course we did” his mother said lightly hitting his chest. Toby looked to his sister.

 

“You're still going to help me with my registration form? Right Fee?”

 

Overwhelming happiness flooded Sophie at the sound of her old nickname, she could still remember the day her brother had given it to her. He was still an infant just beginning to talk, she kept saying her own name to him, hoping he would say it back. All that would come out is Fee and it stuck until this very day.

 

Fee wasn’t a suitable name for the woman wearing the off the shoulders black dress and matching pumps. Her hair curled and down, unlike the usually ponytail she sported, she had even put on makeup to celebrate. Sophie was more worried with her brother’s appearance. Blue eyed, blonde haired, well built boy was sure to break many girls hearts. There was no one Sophie loved more in this world than her younger brother and any potential girlfriend would feel her wroth She was broken out of her reverence by their father.

 

“Champagne?” he offered his family members as he balanced four glasses of the liquid.

 

“Should you be drinking?” Sophie snapped, earning a warning look from her mother.

 

“You can’t celebrate without alcohol” her father sneered pushing the glasses out further. “Taking the fucking drink!” he shouted at his family. Everyone grabbed a glass once people looked at them and he left them with a smile.

 

“Why do you stay with him?” Sophie growled to her mother. No matter what time of day, no matter where they were, their father was drunk and ruining everything.

 

“Not this again” Her mother practically begged.

 

“You realize he is the reason we both enlisted?” Toby asked. “You also realize he is going to get violent when he realizes i’m leaving with Fee?”

 

“I know! I know! He is your father! The two of you could at least pretend to love him” their mother hissed.

 

“There isn’t enough alcohol in the world” Sophie exaggerated her words as she dumped her glass into one of her mother's potted plants. Her mother threw her hands up in frustration and stormed off. They may hate their father, but Toby and Sophie truly loved their mother, they just wished she’d make better decisions. Sophie moved to whisper into her brother’s ear discreetly.

 

“Want to get out of here? A couple of cadets came down here on vacation, there all meeting up at a bar in Iowa tonight”

 

“We can’t leave, they will notice” Toby pointed to their parents. Their mother was trying to wrestle a bottle of wine out of their father’s hands without altering their many guests.

 

“No they won’t, dad’s going to start ranting and breaking things soon and everyone will scatter.” Sophie assured, he almost seemed convinced. “Anything you want is on me tonight?”

 

“Deal!”

 

The two of them snuck out of the party and loaded into Sophie’s rental car driving off into the middle of nowhere for the party. She told him that she had already submitted his paperwork and the shuttle was sent to leave tomorrow morning. She stopped at a place close by to rent a hotel for the night and off they went. When they showed up Starfleet dressed cadets were lined up outside.

 

“Wait here” she told her brother, who obeyed. She got out of the car and found Nyota, walking right up to her to find out what was going on.

 

“A couple of the security guys beat up a civilian” she growled.

 

“So … is the bar close?” Sophie asked still trying to get her brother in, even though he wasn't of legal drinking age yet, only being 19 years old.

 

“No but most everyone left when Captain Pike showed up. He told us to wait out here” Sophie was glad it was dark enough that Nyota missed the blush that spread at the captain's name. Nyota looked her up and down, impressed with her clothing choice.

 

“You’re a little over dressed for a bar” Nyota said through the wind and noise.

 

“I just came from Toby’s party, he wants to go to a bar and i didn’t bring any clothes for that”

 

Nyota opened her mouth to say something then closed it as everyone went silent. Sophie turned around to find Captain Pike standing there looking annoyed at the cadets present. His eyes scanned the crowd eventually landing on her, his annoyance didn’t lift. Either he was annoyed with her too or he hid his emotions well.

 

“Go back to your hotels your done for tonight” he ordered and everyone scattered doing as they were told, even Nyota. Sophie went to return to her car but he stopped her, noting her shiver.

 

“I thought you were going to your brother’s graduation?” he inquired as he held his coat out to her. She wrapped it around herself, inhaling deeply of his manly scent.

 

“I did but his party … he wanted to leave, my friends said they were coming out here so i thought it’d be a fun time for him to hangout with Starfleet cadets. But i guess i’m going to have to find a different bar now” she explained.

 

“Well you look too nice to be going to a bar” he said carefully a smile threatening to pull up at his lips.

 

“Well that's what he wants and he deserves to celebrate his accomplishments before jumping back into the fray. He’s-”

 

“Fee?” her brother’ voice came from close behind her. “Everyone's leaving” she turned to face her younger brother.

 

“Yeah … the bar is closed we will go somewhere else.” she looked between the two males and felt suddenly nervous. “Toby this is Captain Pike, Captain Pike my younger brother Tobias Sage”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, son” Pike held his hand out to the boy who just started up at him i awe. Sophie elbowed him to snap him out of his daze and the boy finally shook his hand.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir. My sister-” Toby began but Sophie elbowed him in the gut again.

 

“Go wait in the car, there’s bar nearby our hotel i can take you too” she instructed. Her brother looked like he was going to argue but the stern look on Sophie’s face had him doing just as she ordered.

 

“You what?” she could practically feel his breath on her cold neck. She turned around to look at him, he had taken a step closer to her but wasn’t close enough to be anything other than friendly.

 

“I should be going, sir” she smiled trying to hide her embarrassment. She started to pull the jacket off but he placed his hand over her own pinning it between his hand and her shoulder.

 

“Keep it, it’s cold out and you really shouldn’t go into a bar in a dress like that” he said softly. She smirked at him, hoping that he was implying that he didn’t want anyone else to see her all dolled up. She knew that wasn’t likely but she wanted to live in the fantasy for a little while longer.

 

“I guess i will see you tomorrow then, good night sir”

 

“Good night”

 

Several hours later Sophie parked as close to there hotel room as she could and was struggling to get her drunk brother up the stairs as well as trying to hold in her bladder.

 

“Toby! Please just get upstairs and i promise i will do everything else! I really have to pee!”

 

Her brother mumbled something incoherent and Sophie groaned dropping him on the bottom step carefully. She wanted to run upstairs, use the bathroom and deal with him but she didn’t want to leave him out here alone.

 

“God! I told you, you were drinking too much too fast!” she groaned again before picking him up again so he practically laid across her back as she utilized all her muscle to get him up a couple stairs.

 

“Having difficulties there?” Sophie turned her frustration on the voice she was beginning to become very familiar with.

 

“Now who's the stalker!” she snapped. When his eyebrows rose in shock at her tone she panicked. “I’m so sorry sir! I’m just tired and really need to use the bathroom and Toby passed out”

 

“You want some help?” she looked from her pathetic sleeping brother to the captain.

 

“Please?” she sounded small. She watched as he picked her brother up and followed her up the stairs. “Are you sure your old knees can handle that sir?”

 

“Haha very funny” his voice had obvious strain but he managed to get the boy upstairs and into the bed.

 

Sophie ran to the restroom relieving herself before entering the room again. She went over and removed her brothers shoes, socks, jeans, and covered him in the blanket before realizing Captain Pike was still here. She motioned him outside and closed the door so they could speak without disturbing her brother though a meteor shower wouldn’t have been enough to wake the drunken boy.

 

“I can’t seem to get it right when you're around, sir”

 

“You’re trying too hard, you don’t have to impress me, Fee” he teased making her smile spread wider.

 

“Well, it appears like i owe you, again”

 

“So it would seem”

 

She acted before her mind could convince her not to, before the severity of what she was doing could hit her, before she was too afraid to. She leaned forward, lifted herself up slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, her eyes closed enjoying the moment she experienced her first kiss. Just when she was going to pull away and apologize profusely his lips moved against hers gently. There was no force just a dedicated softness of a couple's first kiss, innocent and sweet. When they pulled apart, it took her a few extra seconds to gather herself and open her eyes.

 

“Sir, where is this going?”

 

“Where do you think it's going?” he asked playfully.

 

“I know where i’d like it to go but i don’t want to get my hopes up”

 

“I don’t just lend my coat to anyone, and i have never helped a girl carry her drunk brother to her hotel room before.”

 

“I guess i’m just special” she smiled brightly up at him before burying her face into his coat and inhaling deeply. “You’re not getting this back by the way”

 

“Oh?” he asked quirking the single eyebrow again.

 

“It’s cozy and smells like you”

 

He laughed and pulled her into his chest the two of them just enjoying the pleasure of the other. He was glad first impressions weren’t always right, and she proved the statement correct. He looked forward to getting to know her better and spending much more time with her but right now he was content to hold the shivering woman against his chest.

 

“Toby get up! You need to shower and sober up, i brought you breakfast and coffee. We need to leave in an hour at the latest”

 

“Five more minutes” he groaned from the heap of blankets. She sighed feeling bad about what she was doing. She ripped all the blankets away and pulled open the curtains so the morning sun burned the hungover eyes of her brother.

 

“I hate you!” he growled as he ran into the bathroom to escape the sunshine.

 

“You say that now but when we make it to the shuttle in the nick of time you will be apologizing” she shouted through the door before taking their bags to pack up the car. She saw Pike packing his own car as she shoved the bags in the truck. When she shut the trunk he looked up at her and smiled as they made eye contact. Neither made to move towards the other, a mutual understanding that they had too much to do right now settled as she headed back up the stairs while he headed back into his first level hotel room.

 

“Alright i’m ready” he brother exited the bathroom freshly clothed as she returned.

 

“Good because i checked us out, let's get on the road. You can eat in the car”

 

Funny enough, she ended up right behind Pike on the freeway following him all the way back to the shuttle. It took about an hour to get there from the hotel but they still beat a majority of the cadets and recruits.

 

“Grab our bags and give them to that man over there,” she pointed to a man loading the cargo onto the shuttle. “I have to return the keys and i will meet you on the shuttle you’re a new recruit so you won’t need to speak to anyone or show anything just take a seat and wait for me. Uhura is probably there, she’s a friend of mine, if she flags you down sit with her”

 

Her brother looked nervous, to alleviate the feeling she squeezed his hand meeting his blue eyes. Blue meet blue as the silent words passed between the siblings, this was it. They were almost free and safe and soon enough they would be light years away from the life they were hiding from. No more dodging beer bottles, no more hiding out of fear of bodily damage, no more rape, no more violence. They were almost safe, they only wished they could convince their mother to leave him. She would either break her heart and leave the man she loved or Sophie and Toby would be coming back to Earth for her funeral.


	4. Pain and Pleasure

Chapter Four

 

"How's Toby?" Nyota asked at breakfast one morning.

 

"I only see him when he needs me to cheek over his math calculations. You thought the math courses I'm taking now are bad? Try taking the courses the pilots have to take, they are insane."

 

"Are you purposely avoiding being assigned to a Starship? I mean you've been here for four years."

 

"And you've only been here for a year"

 

"I'm just saying you shouldn't postpone your future for Toby"

 

"It isn't Toby I don't want to leave behind'' The girls fell back onto Nyota's bed.

 

"Right the mysterious boyfriend"

 

"I can't believe we've been together for six months... And hey I went with Admiral Marcus on his last mission"

 

"That doesn't count, you were gone for a week."

 

"Whatever" Sophie couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed without Pike around to make her feel stress free. It was odd how much she had begun to rely on him to keep her sane.

 

"What's he doing for your birthday?"

 

"Nothing, he doesn't even know it's coming up, I haven't told him and I don't plan on telling him. I hate that you know"

 

"Well aren't you a bundle of joy today"

 

"I'm just tired, I had a rough night, Meg brought her girlfriend home last night and I wasn't able to sleep" A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, both girls snapped up and stared at the door before looking to each other.

 

"Expecting someone?" Sophie asked Nyota.

 

"No" she opened the door to see a man holding a lovely bouquet of red roses.

 

"Sorry to bother you but i'm looking for Fee Sage, her roommate said i could find her here" Sophie popped up out of the bed and came to the door to sign for the flowers.

 

"Who are they from?" Sophie asked the man as her and Nyota looked at the lovely flowers.

 

"Names on the card" the guy pointed to the card and left. Before Sophia could snatch the card Nyota grabbed it.

 

"Soph, i know your secret and if you think we aren't celebrating your mistaken. Meet me at my office 8 am on you birthday from ... Oh my god! Captain freaking Pike! Your dating Captain Pike!'

 

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Sophie whispered snatching the card from her hands.

 

"Now i know why you've been so secretive with this, that's almost as bad as me and Spock"

 

"It's not like any of us can get in trouble, none of us are assigned to the same ship and even if we were we are all in different departments so we fall under different chain of commands"

 

"Except in your case, Pike will be at the very top of the chain of command for anyone aboard the Enterprise" Nyota looked to her friend who was smiling like an idiot as she read over his words, lost in her own world. "You really love him, don't you?"

 

"I do and i've told him such"

 

"Wow, that serious huh?" Nyota asked surprised and a little worried for her friend but she had no room to talk, she was with Spock.

 

"I haven't told him yet ... you know about my ... dad"

 

"Are you going to?"

 

"Eventually, i'm just afraid of what he will say, how it will effect us you know?"

 

"Well Captain Pike is a good man, i can see him being upset but i don't think it would physically hurt your relationship"

 

"Let's hope not"

 

The day came the day she turned 22 years old, the day of her birth. He meet her at noon, taking a casual stroll through a park far from prying eyes of fellow cadets. Laughing and twirling about, relaxing in those cuties positions couples do just enjoying each others company. Sophie had always hated to celebrate her birthday but damn he changed her mind. He took her back to his place for dinner and a night of peace.

 

"My cooking is nowhere near as good as your but i think i know my way around the kitchen" He said sitting down across the table from her after pouring her some lemonade. He was well aware that she never drank any beverage that had alcohol and never pressed her on the matter, she would tell him when she was ready.

 

"It's amazing! Everything today has been so perfect, thank you Christopher" she smiled so brightly, it made all his hard work worth it. "There's just one thing i want ..."

 

He looked at her curiously, confused to the blush that spread to her cheek. They had been together for quite a while at this point, she hardly ever blushed anymore unless he instigated it. He cocked the single eyebrow that always got her libido going.

 

"I ... um can we- um ..."

 

"Sophie you can ask me anything, you know that?" he sounded like he was talking to one of his cadets. She shakingly rose from her chair and walked over to whisper in his ear he blush rising.

 

"I want to take the next step."

 

It took him a long moment to process what she meant. When he looked up at her she looked mortified by what she was insinuating. He didn't want her to think he didn't want to because let's be real he's man and he did want to but he didn't want to press the matter.

 

"Are you sure? The first time can be-"

 

"I'm not a virgin"

 

"How does that work? I was your first kiss but you've had sex?" he saw her stiffen, her eager face falling slightly.

 

"Can we talk about that tomorrow? Even if you don't want to have sex i don't want to talk about it today, it's my birthday and i want to enjoy what's left of it with you"

 

As much as he wanted to force the topic understand what was going on with her, he knew something about the discussion would lead to an unpleasant situation for her. He had made it his personal goal to give her the best birthday he could so he would let the topic go, for now. He took her hand and lead her upstairs to his bedroom, asking one more time if she was sure. She responded by pressing her lips to his hard.

 

"Slow down Sophie, we've got all night."

 

He slowly backed her up to the bed until she fell into a sitting position, she stared up at him with those bright blue eyes, so full of life, so innocent. His fingers slowly found the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, placing another gentle kiss to her forehead. He removed his own shirt and shoes simultaneously as she removed her own leaving her feet bare. Her smile spread throughout her face, wide and true, tugging at his heart. How had he let this girl widdle her way into his heart? He never wanted for bed company, never spent time n a woman the way that he did Sophie. He had gone and fallen in love!

 

He was broken from his thoughts when she leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to she his stomach before looking up at him and giggling. He leaned on the bed over her so she laid completely back, he trailed delicate kisses down her neck and he unbuttoned than unzipped her pants. She began to wiggle as his fingers brushed against her skin, she struggled to suppress giggles. He immediately stopped kissing her, though he kept pushing her pants down, and looked up to meet her gaze.

 

"My dear Fee, are you ticklish?" his tone was full of teasing mirth as he gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

 

"No" but there was laughter in her voice, the one syllable was the floodgate that had her bursting into laughter. "Christopher! Stop it! P-Please!" her pleas broke through her laughter. Her laugh, he wished he could hear it anytime he so wished. He stopped moving his fingers and allowed her to catch her breath. "This is serious, sir"

 

"Super serious" he said tickling her again, purposely. She tried to push his hands away but he was relentless, instead she tried to get him back on track by forcing her lips to his and undoing his belt. As soon as the belt was removed her stopped his onslaught and pinned her hands back to the bed, giving her that marvelously warm glare.

 

"I can only be so patient, Captain" she growled and completely removed her pants, leaving her in just a bra and underwear. "It's not far, you're wearing more clothes than me"

 

"I have less to take off" he reminded her. He gently lifted her up and unclasped her bra, noting the instant relief she felt from losing the restrictive garment. He went to move it from her body but she moved her arms blocking his access. He quirked an eyebrow the simple action making her feel much wetter.

 

"You don't get to see these until those pants come off" he pressed her with his gaze but she didn't budge so he quickly kicked his pants off leaving him in only black boxers. He looked to her and watched as she dropped each strap then dropped the bra to the floor behind him leaving her breast exposed.  The brisk air immediately hardened her supple breasts, his lips automatically sought out the right nipple sucking teasing while his hand went to tend to the left. She relaxed against the bed a subtle moan muffled its way up her throat as he switched his lips to the next nipple using his fingers on the one his lips had just left.

 

"Christopher" she whined, her hands moving to grasp him through his underwear. He couldn't stop the jerky reaction as he thrust forward slightly at her touch. He reached down and grabbed her hand trying to take it away from his member but when she reached through the opening of the boxers to stroke his skin he couldn't.

 

"Stop" he warned but a devious smile played across her lips. He growled and stood away from her, dropping his boxers and removing her panties. He moved her up the bed so her head rested on the pillows and climbed on top of her, one hand delving into the curly locks of her womanhood to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

"Christopher" it was loud, but breathy and needy, full of desire it made him want to move faster. He restrained himself wanting to ensure she completely enjoyed herself. She was sopping wet, eager for what was in store.

 

"Last chance?" she jerked into a sitting position glaring daggers at him, stretching his amusement to its full extent.

 

"If you ask me one more time, i swear to God, Chris!" he knew she meant business, she never called him Chris it was always Captain or Sir or Christopher.

 

He pushed her back down and slowly pressed himself into her, letting out a groan of approval at the way she felt around him. She wrapped her hands around his neck bringing his lips down to her to muffle the soft barely audible gasp that left her lips. He trailed his kisses across her face and down to where her shoulder and neck meet to bury his face while he increased his place. His hips thrust into her gentle not wanting to be rough at all in there first encounter, everything was passionate and loving. Every touch, every movement, every noise, everything was passionate, full of caring and love as he continued to thrust in her. Her legs rose to wrap around his hips while he kept his pace, his thrusts timed perfectly with the breathy moans of pleasure she made.

 

"Christopher" she whimpered into his shoulder as she meet her peak, the sensation causing his own release to fill her.

 

For a long while neither of them moved, just laid there still tangled together as they tried to catch their breath and come down from their lustful high. He tried to pull himself out but she pulled him closer not wanting to move on from the moment just yet, he smiled into her shoulder before looking up into her bright blue eyes shining with absolute bliss.

 

"I love you" he whispered. She smiled and kissed him sweetly, her movement exhausted from their activities. Her arms dropped allowing him to remove himself from her and roll over onto his back, she instantly curled up with him laying her head on his chest, his arm going around her. She looked up at him again, he was still panting from the exertion.

 

"I love you," she kissed his lips delicately. "And thank you for the wonderful birthday"


	5. Communication is Key

Chapter Five

 

Sophie woke pleasantly sore in the arms of Christopher Pike who looked to still be asleep. That beautiful smile was going to imprint itself on herself if things kept going this way. She leaned over him slightly and began to press kisses on his lips, kissing him awake. It didn't seem to be working, she huffed in frustration as the romantic gesture failed and ceased.

 

“Why did you stop?” he teased though he didn't open his eyes.

 

“How long have you been awake?” she asked getting huffy.

 

“Shh, I'm not” he smiled pulling her back against him and throwing the blanket over their heads to block out the sunlight. She giggled before wiggling the blanket off of her.

 

“It’s too hot” she groaned. He sighed throwing the blanket aside to look at her, a lightbulb going off in his head.

 

“I forgot to give you your present” he got out of the bed not bothering to search for clothes for his nude body. He was proud of his body, for being an older man he still had an excellent physique. 

 

“I thought ... “ she trailed off watching while he tapped away at his communicator.

 

Her own buzzed from somewhere on the floor, she jumped across the bed landing on her stomach as she reached down from atop the bed to search her jeans. He watched amused as she frantically searched for the thing, he could only imagine the types of emergencies she thought awaited her. She finally found it and rolled back to rest on her knees as she looked at the file that had been sent to her. He watched as the secret photos he had a photographer take yesterday appeared on her screen. A thick film of tears coated her eyes but none fell.

 

“Thank you” her voice cracked, overwhelmed with emotions.

 

“I know it’s something you’ve wanted for a while but been too afraid to ask” he leaned back on the bed and kissed her forehead before getting comfortable back on the bed. She looked at him and knew she had to tell him, she felt the dread settle in.

 

“I don’t want you to think any different of me but you deserve to know,” at first he didn’t know what she was talking about but then he recalled the conversation from last night.

 

“You have to understand my mom and dad used to be so in love, they were highschool sweethearts never been with anyone else. They got married had me and everything was perfect until around my third birthday, something changed …” He knew that though she was looking right at him, she wasn’t really seeing him, lost in the memories.

 

“Dad started drinking, mom started working longer hours and then Toby came along and my dad became abusive. I was forced to mother Toby because dad would attack the both of us if he cried and mom was never home. It wasn’t so bad at first but when mom found out he was dragging us all over the town to follow her and make sure she wasn’t cheating on him she went berserk. That night dad put me in the hospital with a concussion and a bruised rib. I didn’t mind taking the beating if it meant he wouldn’t hurt Toby or mom but then i hit puberty”

 

Tears had started to stream down her face and as much as he wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her and tell her she didn’t need to tell him, he didn’t. He needed to know but he was quickly discovering he didn't want to know, that he could never meet her father for fear he would kill the man.

 

“I came into my body and mom was never home and dad stopped beating me. I remember thinking ‘i’m finally a good girl, finally good enough for daddy’ but the beatings kept going on for Toby and mom. Instead of beatings dad would sneak into my room late at night and …” she was full on crying at this point and Chris was sure he was bleeding where his nails pressed into his skin.

 

“No one ever knew but i can still remember the stench of beer, feel his horrid breath on my neck, feel his hands touching my flesh,” she cleared her throat forcing the tears away.

 

“That’s why i joined Starfleet to get myself and Toby as far away from him as possible...”

 

She looked to him for any sort of emotion but she mistook anger for disgust. She thought him disgusted with her, she was well aware she was used goods with far too much baggage but he deserved to know. In reality, he was angry not with her but the man who fathered her into this world, how she could call him dad was beyond him. He couldn’t believe how angry he was, he had always had excellent control over his composure.

 

“Christopher … please say something” her voice was weak and broken. He looked to her a burning fire in his blue eyes, when her saw her flinch at his gaze, he knew he needed to calm down before they spoke further.

 

“I’m going to shower” he waited for her to nod before getting off the bed and entering the bathroom.

 

Tears pooled down her face as she dressed and left his home, not wanting to be forced from his home once he got out. She calmed her overactive eyes enough to walk to her dorm without crying. She was thankful for the time she had been permitted with him but knew very well it was over. What man would sign up for all that baggage? What man would want a woman whose father had been inside her? What man wanted to have a women like that?

 

When he got out of the shower he was calm enough to continue their conversation but he found her and her belongings gone. She didn’t leave a note, hadn’t contacted him through his comm, if not for her scent lingering in the room he would have thought he dreamt of her and what happened. A towel wrapped around his waist he went for his comm and tapped on her face waiting for a response but none came. He sighed and got dressed not really sure what to do, he had no idea of why she had left.

 

A couple days later, Meg and Nyota had noticed something was off with their dear friend. She was missing that pep in her step, that smile in her eyes, that energy she had always exuded onto them. They hadn’t seen her cry, though she did she made sure to be alone, she hadn’t realized had painful it would be to lose him. On the third day Toby had noticed too but knew better to press his sister on anything, she would tell him when she was ready. So instead he distracted her by asking for help on his dissertation, he need her to do a grammar and spelling check for him.

 

“Captain Pike wants it by the end of the day so i figured once you do the final check i will be good to go” Toby said but his sister was already in the zone, her music thumping in her ears while she read his paper thoroughly. Toby fidgeted uncomfortably as his sister read, he knew better than to try and bother her while she was reading. He sighed and left her to her reading, he figured he’d pick up a coffee for her to help her out. The lady at the shop recognized him as well she should, she was constantly flirting with him and he her.

 

“Toby! The usual?”

 

“Please and my sisters drink”

 

“Remind me how she likes it again”

 

Toby paused for a minute, he had never actually paid attention when his sister ordered her coffee before. What a crap brother he was! When he went to state she liked it black a voice piped up behind him.

 

“¾ ths sugar ¼ th coffee” Toby turned around to see Captain Pike, his face contorted into confusion.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Your sister and i have had coffee quite often, she is constantly reminding me she likes it sweet” the lady began to make the drinks while Toby looked the older man confused and a bit worried.

 

“Sir, if you’re here about my paper, my sister is reviewing-”

 

“Relax, son, just here for some coffee”

 

One of the other people working handed him his coffee as the cute lady held up two bags of pastries and two coffee cups. Toby struggled to juggle everything, Pike saw this as an opportunity to see Sophie and figure things out. He grabbed Sophie’s coffee and smiled.

 

“Let me help” They walked back to the picnic tables by the male dorms where Sophie was frantically writing on a notepad.

 

“Sir, would you mind giving that to my sister? I have to run to the restroom”

 

“Sure”

 

Toby headed to the bathroom and Pike went to sit before Sophie. She didn’t bother looking up to lost in her reading, she didn’t even look up when he placed the cup of coffee in her eyesight. She just mumbled her thanks to Toby and proceeded, he sighed and pulled the PADD from her.

 

“Hey!” she finally looked up at froze. “C-Captain Pike” she went to rise but he grabbed her hand so she wouldn’t stand.

 

“You’ve been ignoring my calls, avoiding me around campus. Why?”

 

“My communicator broke, it’s being repaired and i didn’t really want to hear you say that words. Hearing them makes it real, real makes it more painful”

 

“What words?” he asked, genuinely confused.

 

“That we are over. I know i’m used goods and i have a dark past that will always follow me and i also know no man wants that.”

 

“You think-” he stopped running his hand over his face. “No, you did nothing wrong. I was angry with you father for what he did to you but i hadn’t even thought of ending us.”

 

“What?” tears threatened to form in her eyes.

 

“No, Soph, i don’t want us to be over” he rose her hand, kissing it forcefully, holding back his distress at the thought that all this time she had been hurting.

 

“We’re okay?” she asked a smile shining through the dimness.

 

“We’re okay” he promised.

 

She wanted to lean forward and kiss him, make up for lost time but she couldn’t. While their relationship wasn’t illegal it was still frowned upon but her peers while his would clap him on the back and congratulate him. So, they were trying to be discreet about their relationship but at the moment she didn’t care. As she threw caution to the wind and moved to kiss him her brother returned preventing the whole thing.

 

“Thank you, sir” Toby said sitting down besides his sister.

 

“Anytime, pleasure speaking with you Sophie and i hope your comm gets repaired soon” he rose a single eyebrow at her, knowing full well what that look did to her.

 

“I pick it up tomorrow, i was able to afford the intergalactic call boast so they added that."

 

“Fancy” Toby interjected. Christopher shot her one last smile and walked away hearing the sibling speak to each other.

 

“You have a lot of work to do before you hand this in, this whole paragraph makes absolutely no sense."


	6. Don't Cross that Line

Chapter Six

 

“I’m … being reassigned? Why?” Sophie sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk from Marcus.

 

“The entire crew is being evaluated and most of my science officers are being spread out to others who are lacking them”

 

“Where?” she was still processing the initial shock.

 

“The USS Enterprise under Captain Pike”

 

It was like the atomic bomb going off in her head as the words left his lips. What would this mean for their relationship? He wouldn’t be her boss per se but he was in her direct chain of command. Would this really be the end of them? Or would they try to keep work and personal lives separate? She had full confidence that they could but it would still be difficult. Would he just have her reassigned again? Bounce from ship to ship until Starfleet finally dropped her altogether?

 

“You will be working under Commander Spock”  she nodded and made her way to Christopher’s office to tell him the news, as if he didn’t already know.

 

Each step closer had her afraid, each breath left her feeling more and more downtrodden until she approached his door. She knocked softly, there was no hesitation on the other side before she was ushered in. Upon entering she found him to have company. The stranger wore a blue Starfleet shirt similar to her own, his rank clearly stated Commander, and his features were Vulcan. She left her face void of emotion but she mentally patted Nyota on the back.

 

“Captain, Commander, i’m Lieutenant Sage transferring from the Vengeance under Admiral Marcus”

 

“We were just discussing the situation, please join us” Christopher's eyes never leaving hers as she sat besides Spock on the opposite side of the desk.

 

“Situation?” Spock asked cocking an eyebrow towards Pike. Pike reverted his gaze back to Spock before proceeding.

 

“It is my understanding that the Lieutenant was transferred as a science officer, therefore Spock she is your responsibility. I have also been informed she an adept operations officer and is more than qualified to be the Enterprise’s navigation officer. Am i correct?” Pike looked back to her, he could see her discomfort as she tried not to squirm in her seat.

 

“Yes, sir that is correct”

 

“Finding a suitable job for you should be of no difficulties, as i am sure you are aware Captain my second in charge has just recently taken a leave of absence to birth her offspring”

 

“Right, thank you Spock, Lieutenant. You are both dismissed” Both Sophie and Spock rose to leave but when she meet Pike’s gaze they both knew she needed him right now.

 

“Actually Captain if i may have a moment of your time?”

 

“Of course”

 

Spock excited not finding the situation at all odd or alarming, she had just transferred from another ship unease was sure to settle in. One's crew was one's family and to be ripped from your family and thrust into another must be difficult. Sophie didn’t turn to watch Spock leave but she heard the door shut and that’s when the fear overwhelmed her, tears falling slowly.

 

“Soph?” Christopher’s voice was soft as he watched her fall apart. He came around the desk, placed each of his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her to get her to look up at him. “Soph, what’s wrong?”

 

“We can’t do this” her voice was strong even though that tears made their way into her voice.

 

“Look at me” he ordered in his Captain voice that no one dared to disobey, and neither did she. He sighed and pushed a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

 

“Nothing is going to happen, Spock is your commanding officer and even if he weren’t, and you were to report directly to me we would be okay. Starfleet has no such laws preventing our relationship, should our romantic involvement hinder any missions at all Starfleet would transfer you with a slap on the wrist. We. Will. Be. Fine.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, Sophie, no buts, okay?” he asked softly pulling her into his chest where she wept more profusely.

 

“I’m sorry … all this is just at a really bad time” He pulled her back slightly to look at her.

 

“Why?” the moment he asked the question her face flushed a deep red.

 

“I just started my … period” she sounded so sad and small and the sentence that came out of her was too much he couldn’t help laughing at her.

 

“It’s not funny, Christopher!” She pushed him away from her and plopped down on the chair she had previously sat in. “The medication Medical gave me to help with the cramps doesn’t work anymore”

 

“Come on” he held his hand out to her.

 

“Where are we going?’

 

“My place so you can take a nice relaxing bath, we will order dinner and stay in, we can even watch that movie you wanted to see” he said pulling her up into a standing position.

 

“Really?” she asked as she dried her face from the tears that had fallen. Christopher just smiled down at her, amazed at how well he knew her and how easy it was for him to perk her up.  

 

True to his words he helped her to relax, but not in the way she had imagined. He had placed himself in the bath first and had her sit between his legs so she could lean back against him while the warmth of the water eased away her erratic hormones. He even leaned her forward and messaged away the stress induced knots that had formed kissing them once they disappeared. When he relieved her neck she couldn’t help turning to look into his eyes.

 

“How did i get so lucky to have you?” her voice was barely a whisper, he was sure she hadn’t meant to actually say it. The fact that she truly thought that swelled his ego as he gave her temple a kiss and pulled the plug out of the drain.

 

“Let’s get dried off, help yourself to my shirts” he said as he helped her from the tub.

 

Her left her to dry off and dress on her own while he, fully clothed, left to order dinner. She much preferred to wear his clothing than her own for ample reasons. The all had the musky scent that was solely Christopher Pike, that smell made her feel safe and secure. All his shirts were all well worn, not that you could tell from they way he took care of them, but that made them all the more comfortable. Mostly she liked the arrogant look he got on his face when she wore his clothing, occasionally the lustful look in his eyes.

 

Though she was on her period and her libdo always wanted to statisfy its carnal desires when her time of the month came, she was far to exhausted for any bedroom activities by the time dinner and the movie were over. She hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep on him, her head in his lap, his fingers stroking her unruly hair away from her face.

 

“Soph?” when he got no response he picked the sleeping woman up and carried her to his bed, taking extra care with her when passing through doorways and halls. He laid her down and threw the blanket over her before removing his shirt and replacing his jeans with night pants. He grabbed a new blanket from the hall closet knowing very well that Sophie wasn’t about to share her own. However, he was wrong, the moment he laid down she rested her head on his chest, slinging some of the blanket over to cover them both as she clung to his body in her half awake, half asleep state.

 

“Guess there’s a first time for everything” he said softly into her brown hair.

 

“Don’t push it, Christopher” she mumbled against his chest before they were both taken by slumber.

 

Morning came far too quickly for the couple as their comms blared a horrible noise into the otherwise quiet house. Knowing that noise well by now they both sprang up from the bed and jumped to their comms reading the message across the screen.

 

All Enterprise personal report to shuttle bay immediately.

 

They said nothing to each other as they dressed quickly in their Starfleet uniforms that hung in his bathroom. Both were in work mode, trying to figure out what Starfleet could possible need the Enterprise for, at the same time amazed that had slept until noon. By the time they got to the shuttle bay only one of the Enterprise ships remained and Sophie was meet with a reprimand from the commander loading people aboard.

“I apologize commander”

“The rest of the fleet is already aboard their ships! If it were up to me-”

“Commander, the Lieutenant would have been on time had i not forgotten my comm in my office. She went back to get it for me and that is why she is late” Pike snapped entering the ship after speaking.

“Of course, Captain. I apologize” the commander said to Sophie but continued to stare at Christopher’s butt until he sat in the pilot seat. Sophie strapped into the nearest seat available ignoring the mans obvious attraction for her boyfriend and off they went.

Once aboard the Enterprise, Spock assigned her to the navigation chair on the bridge. They were being sent as a simple search and rescue of a Starfleet ship that had been under heavy fire from a Klingon ship. She immediately went to the assigned place, ironically the console directly to the right of the Captains chair and began plotting a course to the last know coordinates.

“Helmsman, course is plotted. Inputting into your systems now” Sophie spoke to the man whose back was to her. He turned around and smiled at her kindly.

 

“Mckenna” he winked at her just as the Captain came into the room. Talk about timing, she was able to breathe and ignore the man.

 

“Report?” Pike asked sitting in his chair, trying to mask the jealousy that sprung up towards his Helmsman's flirtation.

 

“Engineering reports engines are operating at expected parameters, course is plotted, Captain” Spock explained.

 

“Thank you Mr.Spock let's find the USS Nelson and bring them home safely.” He sat in his Captain's chair a few feet from Sophie's chair but close enough he saw the muscles in her back relax when he sat down.

 

“Ready for warp, sir” the guy who had winked at her nodded to Pike not knowing the grave offensive he had just committed against the Captain of the Enterprise.

 

“Punch it."


	7. In the Face of Danger

Chapter Seven

 

They found the crew of the Nelson two days later in an abandoned part of space, debris and carnage floating about making it difficult to avoid colliding with anything. When they finally found the ship it had clearly been in a firefight but the result was unclear. They tried hailing them but when they received no response they were left to make assumptions.

“Lieutenant Sage may i have a moment of your time?”

 

“Of course, Commander” Sophie handed the PADD over to the other science officer she was speaking to.

 

“According your file you have advanced combat training.”

 

“Yes?” she asked confused.

 

“I would like you to accompany the search and rescue team over to the Nelson.”

 

“You want me to act as a bodyguard?”

 

“Essentially.”

 

“When do we leave?” she sighed not really wanting to go but understanding that it was probably best that she did. She was tired though, she hadn’t slept since they left Starfleet command. Her first attempt resulted in Christopher relocating her things to the Captain's quarters and then spent her entire free time with him in bed but they didn’t sleep. Everytime after that one or both of them got pulled away causing a ruckus that prevented her from sleeping.

 

“Now.”

“Well, wish me luck Spock” she smiled and went to grab her gun before joining the rest of the team. Pike caught her alone in the hall on her way to the transport room, the gun on her hip made his brow furrow.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To the Nelson, Spock didn’t tell you?”

 

“You were not on the list i approved” she saw the way he tensed, could practically see the wheels in his head spinning as he prepared to order her not to go.

 

“Christopher i have training, it is perfectly logical that i go,” she kissed his cheek. “I’ll back soon”

 

The Nelson had clearly taken in the wrong people, there were signs of a firefight on broad and the lights were flickering on and off as they proceeded down the halls. Sophie was on high alert gun poised in hand as she lead team two down a corridor.

 

“Sage to Enterprise, it looks like whoever attacked the Nelson managed to beam aboard”

 

“Whoever they are, i don’t think Starfleet has encounter them, the marking on the walls are unfamiliar”

 

Sophie silenced her comm when she heard a noise, whimpering and snarling. She motioned her team to stand flush against the wall as she peered around the corner. A two legged, four arms, spider like alien had one of the crew members pinned to a wall snapping its large razor like teeth at the poor man. Sophie fired her gun shooting the thing in its oval like head, it exploded in greenish goo and the man dropped to his feet. Another alien, this one more human like knocked Sophie against the wall having snuck up from the side. She was quickly back on her feet wrestling it when another joined. She managed well enough until the third was added they managed to knock her back and forth against the walls. The team tried its best to help but it was Sophie who finally snapped one of the aliens necks, her team took out the other two. She no doubt had a serious concussion, and had multiple gaping wounds.

 

“Your bleeding here,” one of the men gestured to his forehead. “and hear.” he gestured to her right ear that she couldn’t currently hear out of.

 

“Also here” the woman gestured from Sophie's right cheek bone down to her chin.

 

“Thanks i got it” Sophie forced the pain away, used to doing so and approached the man pulling out her dog tags. “My name is Lieutenant Sophie Sage of the USS Enterprise.”

 

“Captain Thomas Scheave of the USS Nelson”

 

“Captain, where is the rest of your crew?” Sophie asked helping him to stand.

 

“They are being here in the mess, these aliens they identified as Zakdorn but once on the ship-”

 

“It’s alright Captain we are here to get your crew to safety.”

 

Upon reaching the mess they found a whole hive of the foreign aliens, Sophie took as many out as discreetly as she could but eventually they smelt her blood and were following her.

 

“Get them off the ship” Sophie whispered as she hid. “I’m going to lead them away, once i everyone is there i will beam aboard”

 

No one protested when she took off running, all of the enemies following her. They chased her all over the ship, she managed to find a few nooks and crannies to hide in long enough to catch her breath before running off again.

 

“Everyone is aboard the Enterprise”

 

“Beam me up!” she screeched into the comm. Her temporary distraction led to her being pinned to the ground by one of the beasts. Her vision was getting hazy from the adrenaline, blood lost, and head damage. The things hands wrapped around her throat squeezing all the air from it, when she was beamed away it came as well.

 

“Help!”she screamed with her last breath once she landed. The being was shot and its grip went slack as it died atop her. Coughing and gasping for air, the last thing she saw before blacking out was Dr. Purry coming to tend to her.

 

When she came to she found an iv in her left arm, a brace around her neck, and incredible pain coursing through her body. She opened her eyes to the dim lights of the Captain's quarters.

 

“Hey there sleepy head” the voice of Dr. Purry sounded from besides the bed. She looked to him, he looked exhausted like he hadn’t slept in days as he tapped away are his PADD.

 

“W-W” she tried to speak but the pain was unbearable.

 

“Shh-Shh-Shh don’t talk you shouldn’t talk for about another week, don’t want to do anymore damage than you already have,” he smiled before pressing his comm. “Captain may i speak with you please?”

 

“I’ll be right there”

 

“You k-” she tried anyway before the doctor sent her a warning glare.

 

“Of course i know, i’ve know Pike for years it was easy to tell he was smitten just wasn’t sure with who until i mentioned your name in my reports. Medical is so full with injured people he asked me to move you here, more private attention.”

 

“Purry” Pike clapped his friend on the back before looking down at Sophie. “Hi, honey” The men shared a look before Purry sighed.

 

“She’s stable for now just no moving or talking on her part, don’t want to tear the stitches” with that he left them alone.

 

“You’ve been out for three days, we’re almost home” he said softly pushing her hair out of her face. “You’ve got six nasty cuts, there on your face and a few on your stomach. A couple nasty bruises on you face, arms, and shoulders and you neck is swollen. The doctors say it will take about two weeks until you make a full recovery”

 

She closed her eyes feeling the pain in every place he mentioned as he mentioned them. She squeezed them shut trying to push the pain away but she had never been this badly damaged before, there was no running away from this pain. He noted her obvious discomfort and picked up a button.

 

“The pain medication is hooked up to this little device, it will also prevent you from overdosing” he pressed it for her, the refill instantaneous but not enough.

 

“M-more” she creaked out.

 

“No talking, Sophie,” his voice was stern but softened when he realized what she was asking. “I’m sorry but i can’t you're at the max right now.”

 

He couldn’t imagine the kind of pain she must be in for that to not have been enough. She was incredibly strong all on her own, she hadn’t even taken any painkillers when she broke her ankle. A single tear slipped from his eye as relief fought against anger, he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it intently.

 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again” he ordered. 

 

She smiled sadly, placed her head to his cheek before fallen into a painless slumber. Purry told Pike the best pain relief for her would be to sleep but he was worried she wouldn’t wake up. Her concussion had been one of the worse, it was a miracle she had woken up at all. Her injuries and the fear that she may never wake up had convinced him that he didn’t want to ever lose her, didn’t want to live a life without her. Convinced him that it was time to start ring shopping.


	8. Got to Be

Chapter Eight

 

Her recovery was quicker than they had originally anticipated but she was eager to get back to normal. She had been brainstorming for Christopher’s birthday for months and she wasn’t going to let anything stand in her way.

 

“I forgot his keys” she groaned against the front door of his house. Maybe a locked door would stand in her way. She set down the bags she was carrying and pulled out her comm pulling his name up.

 

“Pike” he answered.

 

“Chris! I’m locked out of your house!”

 

“Where are your keys?”

 

“I forgot them at home” she whinned. He chuckled, she had been stressing over getting everything right today that she had forgotten a minor thing. He fingered his pocket, a smile spreading to his lips, there was only one thing he wanted for his birthday.

 

“The spare key is on top of the door frame”

 

“Thank you,” he heard the clicking of the door as the lock gave way. “What time are you coming home?”

 

He looked down at his watch then to the couple of papers on his desk. “About an hour”

 

“No! I need at least two hours!”

 

“Honey, everything doesn’t have to be perfect. All i want is to spend the night with you.”

 

“Everything will be perfect, i can work with an hour” the line ended and he sighed.

 

For all her planning and worrying, everything was amazing. She had made his dining room look like a restaurant, ambiance and all, her cooking was always perfect. She knew just how he liked his steaks and never messed them up. The table was set for two, perfectly arranged, and two single candles lite between them. She met him at the door to removed his coat for him.

 

“Don’t i feel spoiled” he joked.

 

“Don’t expect this treatment everyday” she warned before sweetly kissing him. “Happy birthday, honey”

 

“It is now” he kissed her eagerly, but she broke it before he could ruin her plans. She took his hand and led him into the dinning room for dinner. “Wow”

 

“I’m going to grab the wine, i’ll be right back” she moved into the kitchen, when he attempted to follow her he found that she wouldn’t let him. So he sat down and relaxed. “I had to drive all over town just to find your favorite.”

 

“You didn-t have-”

 

“I wanted to” she reentered the room and poured them both a glass of wine before sitting down across the table from him.

 

The table was only meant for two, so they were still rather close though they sat across from each other. Once they were about through dinner, she kicked off her heels and place her stocking clad foot on his inner thigh. The touch surprised him, he was glad he hadn’t been drinking or eating at the time. She softly moved her foot up and down his thigh trying to arouse him, knowing full well there was still things to be done.

 

“Sophie everything was amazing, thank you.”

 

“And there’s still two more surprises” She removed her foot from him and stood, straightening out her blue dress and going back into the kitchen. She returned with a chocolate cake that said ‘Happy __th Birthday’ with a single candle sticking out of the top.

 

“You made that?” he asked as she set it down in front of him, the blank age making him glare at her. She bit her lip and nodded like she was worried about his reaction, so he pulled her to sit across his lap and kissed her cheekbone.

 

“Make a wish.”

 

He turned his gaze from her to the burning candle, with no hesitation he blew the candle out. He knew what he wanted, he didn’t even have to ponder what to wish for.

 

“What did you wish for?” she asked.

 

“I can’t tell you” he said playfully raising his eyebrows.

 

“How about you open your birthday present then?”

 

She moved from his lap and grabbed the victoria secrets bag she had hidden in the closet. She returned to his lap handing him the bag, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she did so. She was practically biting back giggles as she tried not to ruin the surprise. He opened the bag and pulled out two hangers and clothing tags.

 

“What is this?” he asked confused.

 

“I guess i gave you the wrong gift” she giggled and turned around to reveal the gift tag attached to her zipper that read ‘To: Christopher’. It clicked then and it was almost too much.

 

“Wait, before i open the rest of my gift there’s something i want for my birthday. Something you didn’t think of.”

 

Her face snapped to serious, she removed herself from his lap and sat in the chair besides him. She looked so melancholy that she hadn’t done everything perfect.

 

“The one thing i want for my birthday,” he reached into his pocket and found the item. “is for you to agree to marry me”

 

He opened the ring box in front of her to reveal the beautiful ring. It was a simple diamond cut into a circle, blue sapphires cut into tinier circles wrapping around the center stone, the silver band was two pieces twirling around each other. It was simple and beautiful, only the best, and everything about the ring matched with Sophie. She looked from the ring and then to him and back to the ring, her mouth opening to say something but closing again. She remained silent for a long time not knowing what to say, her silence made him pause with concern. Perhaps he had done this too soon, perhaps she wasn’t ready, she was still rather young.

 

“I would get down on one knee but-”

 

“Christopher …” her eyes finally glistened and her red stained lips turned up into a smile as she nodded vigorously at him. “Yes”

 

He let out a breath of relief and slipped the ring onto her finger, the size a perfect match. He prided himself on having guessed correctly, he would have hated to have to get it resized. Seeing it on her finger made him swell with pride before his mind shifted to his present left unopened.

 

“Can i open my present now?” he sounded giddy, like a little kid eager to see what cool toy mommy and daddy had got him for Christmas.

 

“Yes” she laughed leading him into the bedroom.

 

She made him sit down on the bed and turned her back to him so he could unzip her dress. He made quick work of the zipper and soon enough she was stepping out of the dress. She turned to face him allowing him to stare as long as he wanted on the blue laces barely covering anything. The laces were tied on together at her back but moved intricately around her body covering her nipples and her womanhood.

 

“Do you like it?” she asked bashfully.

 

“I do but how do i get the damn thing off?” he growled pulling her back into his lap and tugging the lace trying to find a weak point were he could just rip it.

 

“Stop it, you’ll rip it” she laughed swatting his hands away. She bent her arms and untied the back, the whole thing fell off the moment she did.

 

“Wow … you get to plan everything from now on” he smirked.

 

Exhaustion came quickly after their celebration of birthdays and engagements. They fell asleep in the way they most preferred, together. With nothing to wake them in the morning, no emergencies at Starfleet. Just a pot of coffee and knowing smiles as they moved about his home, a home she would soon share with him.


	9. Family Matters

Chapter Nine

 

“I’ve got to go i’m helping Toby with that paper you assigned him and i’m having lunch with Nyota but i should be home for dinner” Sophie said kissing him on the cheek before grabbing her coffee cup.

 

“Soph, it’s your day off you should be relaxing” Christopher said over his newspaper.

 

“The world doesn’t pause for me, besides i should probably tell them we're engaged, though i’m thinking we will hold off on mentioning who the poor man is for now”

 

“I’m supposed to say i lucky, not poor right?’ he teased making her laugh.

 

“I will see you later” she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. 

 

She meet Toby at the park nearby the boys dorms, he had grown so much from the little toddler she had once had to potty train. Something was off though, he didn’t have anything with him, no PADDS or notebooks, he was just sitting at a bench twirling his fingers and looking nervous.

 

“Toby, what’s wrong?”

 

“Fee! Hey, so i lied to you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Um, i turned my paper in this morning i just wanted to see you” Sophie sat across from him, studying his face intently.

 

“Okay? Why didn’t you just ask?”

 

“Well, um-”

 

“Toby”  female voice called to Toby and his face lite up like it never had before.

 

Sophie turned around to see a young woman walking towards them, her arched brows and pointed ears told her she was Vulcan. Her eyes a vibrant green, her facial features sharp and angular, high cheekbones and a prominent chin. Her hair a lovely shade of red-brown naturally shaping into perfectly straight designs. She was tall, taller than Sophie but not taller than Toby so somewhere between 5’6 to 5’9 with lovely physique though not as hourglass figured as Sophie's. Though she was Vulcan Sophie was more than aware of the looks that passed between her brother and the strange woman. Toby approached her taking her hand and leading her back to Sophie.

 

“Fee this is my girlfriend, Selar. Selar this is my sister”

 

“Girlfriend?” Sophie asked holding her hand out to shake the woman's hand, who returned the human gesture.

 

“Please to meet you, Toby has informed me of your exemplary character.”

 

“No offense to you, Selar, but how long has then been going on? I pride myself on knowing everything about my brother, i don’t understand how i could have missed this.”

 

“Six months, but we thought it best not to flaunt our relationship until we were sure this was serious” Toby explained.

 

“I-I’m happy for you, surprised but happy” Sophie brushed her hair back with her left hand, completely forgetting about the ring. The gems shone into in the sunshine drawing attention to the engagement ring around Toby’s sisters finger.

 

“You’re engaged! When did that happen?!” Instead of Toby taking it how Sophie had with Selar, he seemed angry.

 

“Um last night actually.”

 

“Congratulations” Selar offered.

 

“Thank you-”

 

“Congratulations! Sophie you can’t get married! Are you crazy? Who is this guy? How long have you been with him?”

 

Toby’s anger seemed to boil over, that look in her eyes. Fear seeped into Sophie, she recognized that look in her brothers eyes, she had seen it many times with their father. Panic fueled her actions then as she slowly backed away from them, trying not to trip over her feet.

 

“I-I have to g-go” she whimpered as memories flashed in her mind. Everyone felt the fear seeping from Sophie and Toby instantly calmed sinking into regret as his sister ran from him. He called out to her but she didn’t turn back, he was left with his girlfriend and her obvious disdain for his behavior.

 

Sophie canceled her lunch date with Nyota and went straight back to Christopher’s, deciding he was right and she should have stayed home with him all day. When she got back to his place he was gone, she figured he made plans since she wasn’t going to be home. So she pulled on one of his shirts and curled up into his bed letting the safety of his smell soothe away all the pain and fear. Sleep was difficult but she wasn’t trying, she was focused on her brother. Why had he gotten so mad? For all her brain power she couldn’t figure it out.

 

“Soph?” she heard the front door open, Christopher must have noticed her keys and communicator on the table by the front door. She heard each and everyone one of his steps as he looked in the living room, kitchen, and then finally went upstairs to the bedroom she was laying in. “Soph? Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes” her voice was small and croaked like she had been crying, even though she hadn’t.

 

“Soph?” he knew her better than that, even with her facing towards the window instead on him he could tell something wasn’t right. He walked around the bed to sit in front of her. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Just tired, someone worked me out pretty good last night” she smiled trying to reassure him.

 

“While that is true, we both know that’s not why you’re in bed at 2:00 in the afternoon”

 

“I tried to tell Toby but before i could even say anything he went off on me … I’ve never seen him so angry and neither had his new girlfriend judging by the look on her face … i was so afraid, Chris … all i could see was my father standing there …”

 

Silence filled the space between them, Pike didn’t know what to say or do to make any of this better. He didn’t know Toby well but he knew enough that the sibling had always been close. Sophie’s eyes looked off somewhere else entirely, slowly filtering into that place of horrors. He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers away from her, he just held her to his chest, it was the only way he knew to help her. His touch was warm and familiar, always comforting and gentle with her, his scent manly enough to protect what was his but not too rough that it was dangerous. The steady beat of his heart was timed perfectly with her own as it settled to a calm pace, his fingers stroking her hair in an effort to pull away the negative emotions.

 

“I love you” she had pulled away and made sure they made eye contact before speaking. They both knew how true the words were, even without the complicated situation that had unraveled.


	10. Flirting with Danger

Chapter Ten

 

“We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed.”

 

The hall of students and admirals moved swiftly to the shuttle bays, heading to their designated commander to discover the ship they were assigned to. Sophie had been in the long range sensor lab when the message came through and headed for a shuttle going to the Enterprise without having to be told. On the way she found Selar, and though she and Toby hadn’t spoke in almost a month she wanted to know what ship he was on.

 

“Selar!” Sophie called to the Vulcan who stopped in her tracks to look at the human female. “What ship is my brother on?”

 

“I believe Tobias has been assigned to the USS Hood as a pilot”

 

“Hood, Captain Mason’s ship right?” Sophie recalled the man just barely, not knowing a lot about him.

 

“Indeed”

 

“Um, what ship are you on?”

 

“I have not been assigned to any ship as my presence is required here” Sophie noted the woman seemed stiff and couldn’t help thinking it was her own fault.

 

“Selar, i know we didn’t really have a great first introduction-”

 

“The fault is not your own, Tobias acted incorrectly, the fault lies with him. I do believe he has been desperate to apologize.”

 

“Sage!” Sophie’s head turned towards Nyota who was coming right for her.

 

“Thank you but i have to go.”

 

She meet Nyota halfway, entering the shuttle together.

 

“Spock tried to assign me to the Farragut.”

 

“You’ve got him whipped” Sophie mumbled as they grew ever closer to the Enterprise.

 

“Me? I’m not the one wearing a ring” Nyota winked.

 

“We haven’t picked a date, we haven’t even told very many people. I just think this whole thing would be so much easier if we eloped.”

 

“I will kill you if you elope” Nyota threatened as they landed. With one last fleeting look Nyota headed towards engineering and Sophie towards the bridge.

 

She typed in the coordinates, plotting a course to Vulcan. Once her calculations were finished and set into the system she sent the path to the other Starfleet ships so they wouldn’t veer into the Enterprise's course. She turned to the Helm but Mckenna wasn’t there this time.

 

“Helmsman?” she asked.

 

“Hikaru Sulu” he offered.

 

“Sulu, course is set.”

 

They nodded to each other before returning to their own monitors. Sophie checking the others ships plotted routes to ensure no one had crossed over into their own. Spock appeared on the bridge and she nodded to him, her way of informing the Commander everything was good to go on her end. Spock had just sat down when Pike entered the bridge asking for a good report.

 

“Engineering reports we are good for launch, Captain”

 

“Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. A christening will just have to be our reward for a safe return. Carry on.”

 

Pike’s message only going out to those on the bridge but was no doubt meant for everyone. He sat in the Captain’s chair, his legs apart, back relax and an elbow propped on the arm of the chair as his opposite hand pressed the comm.

 

“All decks, this is Captain Pike, prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters.”

 

“Moorings retracted, Captain. Dock control reports ready. Thrusters, fired. Separating from Spacedock.” The ship slowly separated from the dock as the other ships waited for the Enterprise to lead the way. “The fleet's cleared Spacedock, Captain. All ships ready for warp.”

 

“Set course for Vulcan”

 

“Course is set, Captain” Sophie said from her console besides his chair. He shot her a sideways smirk before turning his attention back to the Helm.

 

“Maximum warp. Punch it.”

 

Sophie watched the man's hands shake slightly before moving to the lever. Her eyes then went the other ships slowly warping into space, searching for a specific ship. The USS Hood warped right before the Enterprise should have, she couldn’t have been prouder of her younger brother. Though she didn’t see him, she knew he was piloting a Starfleet vessel. When the Enterprise didn’t warp her gaze went back to Sulu.

 

“Lieutenant, where's Helmsman McKenna?” Pike asked, though he himself wasn’t fond of the man who had coveted Sophie since her first mission with the crew.

 

“He has lungworm, sir. He couldn't report to his post. I’m Hikaru Sulu.”

 

“And you are a pilot, right?”

 

“Uh, very much so, sir. I'm, uh, not sure what's wrong.” Sulu began checking all systems again.

 

“Is the parking brake on?” Pike teased making Sophie fight back a giggle as she glared at him. Clearly this was his first time piloting a Starship and he was nervous, Pike needed to cut him a little slack. But he saw her smile and that only made it worse, it looked like she was encouraging his behavior.

 

“Have you disengaged the external inertial dampener?” Spock offered sparing the poor Lieutenant. Sulu hit a few buttons, looking annoyed with himself.

 

“Ready for warp, Captain”

 

“Let’s punch it” Pike said fighting back his own smile.

 

The Enterprise warped into space heading towards Vulcan. Everyone went about their duties, it wasn’t long before the details for this mission were being broadcast throughout the whole ship but the young man besides Suls.

 

“May I have your attention, please. At twenty-two hundred hours, telemetry detected at an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from Wulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic actiwity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan, and to assist in the ewacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Wulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time.”

 

Surprisingly, the ensigns Russian accent didn’t make it too difficult to understand him. With the new information lingering, Sophie began to review the readings they had received about the ‘lightening storm’ to ensure it was even safe for the Enterprise to proceed. It was Spock’s job but hers was done for now, it didn’t hurt to double check. She felts eyes on her, knowing it was Christopher she tried not to look but the smile tugging at her lips gave her away and she looked to him as he turned to look at the door that just opened.

 

“Captain! We have to stop the ship!” Kirk ran in followed by Dr. McCoy and Nyota. Sophie stood but didn’t leave her seat, not like Chris who approached Kirk.

 

“Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise.”

 

“Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction of a Melvaran flea vaccine, completely… delusional, i take full responsibility” McCoy said trying to take the blame away from Kirk, he was a good friend.

 

“Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans.” Kirk insisted.

 

“Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical, we'll have words later.” Pike turned his back on the men but Kirk stepped away from McCoy.

 

“Look, sir, that same anomaly…” Kirk started, Spock decided it was time to intervene and it was at that time Sophie was lost to the conversation and decided to sit back down.

 

“The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at twenty-three hundred hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by a Romulan, sir. It was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship.”

 

“And you know of this Klingon attack how?” Pike asked Kirk who seemed so sure they were walking right into a trap.

 

“Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate.” Uhura stated confirming what Kirk had said.

 

“We're warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that.” Spock studied Kirk for a long moment before facing Pike again.

 

“The Cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept her conclusion.” Pike looked from McCoy to Kirk to Uhura and finally to Spock.

 

“Scan Vulcan space, check for any transmissions in Romulan” He ordered.

 

Sophie starting scanning Vulcan space for any signs of a fire fight but the scanners showed no energy weapons had been used. That didn’t mean there wasn’t a trap. Adrenaline pumped thickly through her as she realized the gravity of the situation. He brother was already in Vulcan space, if this was a trap … he was already gone.

 

“Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of any kind in the area” Uhura said, her face scrunched as she listened intently.

 

“It's because they're being attacked.” Kirk reminded everyone as if he hadn’t said it several times.

 

“Shields up, red alert.” Pike ordered sitting back in his Captains chair.

 

“Arrival in Vulcan in five seconds... four... three... two…”

 

They dropped out of warp and all hell broke loose, debris and broken pieces of ships littered space. While, everyone went into emergency mode all Sophie could do was stare at the bit of a damaged ship. The letters she could read spelling ‘Hood’, the ship was so destroyed she couldn’t even identify which piece went with what ship.

 

“No” her voice was far too soft for anyone to hear but herself. There were people who cared about her on the bridge but she was the least of their worries during this dangerous situation. She knew there was something she was supposed to be doing but she frozen in her chair. Tobias Sage was gone and she hadn't even got the chance to make up. He died knowing she was afraid of him. He died not knowing she loved him. She was vaguely aware of the man that was on the screen but she was focused. Focused on stopping the unshed tears, focused on calming herself, focused on stopping her limbs from shaking.

 

“You will man a shuttle, come aboard the Narada, for negotiations. That is all.” Sophie's head snapped up as Pike stood.

 

“Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake.” Kirk tried to reason with the man who had taken on the father figure in his life.

 

“I, too, agree. You should re-think your strategy.” Spock tried.

 

“I understand that. I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat.”

 

"Captain!” Sophie snapped drawing everyone's attention to her glossy eyes. Christopher looked to his Fiancé, understanding where the unshed tears came from. He also knew his crews only chance of survival was for him to do as Nero asked. He didn't want to leave her, they had yet to start their lives together but if he didn't go it was likely she would never live to see another day. All this was translated silently through their eyes.

 

"I have advanced combat training” Sophie said changing her sentence from a plead for his life to a demand to sacrifice her own.

 

"Sage you are needed here” his voice was stern, no one dared to argue. When Sulu's hand rose he jumped at the opportunity to prevent Sophie from going. He understood her pain of losing her brother and fear of losing him.

 

“Come with me. Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the conn.”


	11. Disputes and Separation

Chapter Eleven

 

She isolated herself from everyone, avoided speaking to anyone which wasn't hard with everything going on. She kept herself distracted doing idle things, ignoring the numb feeling left behind by her brother and lover.

 

“What would an angry, future Romulan want with Captain Pike?” Kirk asked, Sophie was seriously beginning to question his intellect.

 

"Hm? I don't know! Why would anyone want a starfleet Captain that is privy to sensitive information?” she asked sarcastically.

 

“As Captain, he does know details of Starfleet's defenses.” Sulu said far more politely than Sophie.

 

“What we need to do is catch up to that ship. Disable it, take it over, and get Pike back.” for once Sophie agreed with the arrogant man.

 

“We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical.”

 

"We have to get Captain Pike back not just because it's the right thing to do, we don't know what information Pike has given them and we've already determined their are heading to Earth.” Sophie's voice was rough and dangerous, if they knew her letter they would have been afraid.

 

“We must gather with the rest of Starfleet, to balance the terms of the next engagement.”

 

“There won't be a next engagement. By the time we've gathered, it'll be too late. But you say he's from the future, knows what's going to happen, then the logical thing is to be unpredictable.”

 

"Spock, he's right" Sophie sounded so small admitting that.

 

"I knew you'd warm up to me" Kirk winked. Sophie rolled her eyes while Spock choose to ignore the comment altogether.

 

“You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. To the contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party.”

 

“An alternate reality?” Uhura suggested.

 

“Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed. Lieutenant Sage, plot a course to the Laurentian system warp factor three.”

 

"No” for the first time in her life Sophie disobeyed a direct order. She had never done so even if it went against her beliefs. Kirk stepped in before Spock had a chance to threaten her.

 

“Spock, don't do that. Running back to the rest of the fleet for a-a-a confab is a massive waste of time…”

 

“-orders issued by Captain Pike when he left…”

 

“He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock, you are captain now! You have to be…”

 

“I am aware of my responsibilities, Mister…”

 

"You have a responsibly as acting Captain to go back for him!” Sophie shouted, her voice mistaken for anger but was really desperation.

 

“Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target.”

 

“That is correct and why I am instructing you to accept the fact that I alone-”

 

“I will not allow us to go backwards-”

 

"Jim!” McCoy stepped in seeing how heated Kirk had become. Sophie oftentimes forgot how important Chris and Kirk were to each other.

 

“Security. Escort him out.” Spock ordered. Kirk was quick to fight back, his rage getting the best of him. It would have been funny how Spock's quick neck pinch knocked him down if the situation had been different. “Get him off this ship.” Security carried Kirk away and Spock turned to face Sophie. “Lieutenant-”

 

“I resign” Sophie said in disbelief and left the bridge. She went to the only place that could comfort her right now, Christopher's quarters. She couldn't believe what had just happened. A Starfleet that ejected crew members who disagreed with the Captain was not the Starfleet she joined, nor would she be a part of it.

 

For hours she'd just sat in the chair by the window looking out at the vastness of space hoping some mightier power would take pity on her. Praying that some miracle happened and her brother was alive. Hoping Spock would change his mind and save Christopher. No one came looking for her, but Nyota. She entered Pike's quarters drawing Sophie's sotic face towards her.

 

"Sophie” was all her dear friend said. Sophie looked to the closet to see the gold shirts with the captain rank.

 

"It actually makes sense, I'm the highest rank I can go, gold isn't my color. I don't have the right skin tone and I definitely can't command a room, not like Christopher does. God! Everything about that man exudes power and kindness.”

 

“Sophie” she tried again.

 

“I lost my brother today” tears finally slipped from her eyes her voice cracking with her pain. “I can’t … i can’t lose C-Chris too …”

 

“Sophie, i’m sorry, i’m so sorry” Uhura moved to hold Sophie in her arms but the broken girl instantly stopped her tears and pushed away.

 

“We'd picked at date … for the wedding … we even picked a place. We were going to have the wedding in the gardens near the academy grounds in spring when life is blooming and the colors are vibrant.”

 

“Sophie maybe we should-”

 

“We shouldn’t do anything! Just … give me time Nyota” Sophie started off yelling but ended whispering. Nyota left her like she had asked.

 

“Mister Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to Acting Captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down, or they are. Kirk out.” The announcement had Sophie up out of her stupor and running towards the bridge, the elevator opened and she went right to Krik, hope evident in her posture.

 

“Captian i would like to retract my resignation.”

 

“You resigned?”

 

“As soon as Spock ordered you to be ejected.”

 

“Aw i knew you cared.”

 

“I’m still engaged.”

 

“Take a seat Sage, plot a course to Earth.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Sage you have the Chair” Kirk said getting up and heading towards the door.

 

“What! No! I am not a leader, i am not meant for that chair.”

 

“Sophie it’s not permanent but you're the only one i trust to do the right thing.”

 

“Bring him back, Jim.”

 

“Whatever happens, Mister Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we're still onboard. That's an order.” With that he left heading to the transporter room with Spock.

 

“Communication and transport are inoperative. Sulu, please tell me you have them. Otherwise, we won't be able to beam them back.” Uhura explained.

 

“Kirk and Spock are on their own now.” Sulu responded.

 

“We are going to get them back, all of them” Sophie said sitting awkwardly in the Captain’s chair. Now she understood why Christopher wanted this chair in his study at home, it was incredibly comfortable and good for your back.

 

“Enterprise go!” Kirk’s voice came through the comm an Sophie bolted to the transport room. She got there just as they appeared.

 

Spock stood on his own pad just fine, but Kirk and Pike appeared on a single pad both looking ragged. Pike was propped up by Kirk who appeared to be carrying him but Sophie didn’t care as gentle relief tears filled her eyes.

 

“Christopher!” At the use of their Captain’s first name everyone's eyes turned to the woman who had shouted it. She ran to them slowly just enough to prevent them from crashing into each other she cupped his face in her hands ignoring the new battle scars. “You’re alive!” she kissed him for all she was worth not caring that Kirk was still holding him up or that several jaws dropped. She forced all her misery and relief into that one kiss. When she finally pulled away she was crying and laughing simultaneously.

 

“Soph” Pike whispered into her lips.

 

“Captain Pike is your fiance?!” Kirk couldn’t keep quiet anymore as the news startled him. “Did you know about this?” he pointed to Spock.

 

“I was unaware, though i find everything makes sense now as i have watched there odd encounters for several years now” Spock explained.

 

“Let’s get you to medical” Sophie said completely taking Pike from Kirk. Just as she headed for the doctor a medical team ran and Bones helped her carry him to medical.


	12. It All Worked Out

Chapter Twelve

 

“I know the surgeon, he is one of the best. He’ll fix Pike right up” Bones tried to reassure Sophie as they sat together in the lobby of the Starfleet Hospital back on Earth. While Christopher had been stable, they wanted to get a back surgeon in there as soon as possible, whatever bug was inside of him was still doing damage.

 

“I know he will be fine i just feel so unless” Sophie admitted twirling her engagement ring around her finger.

 

“You and Pike huh? I don’t think anyone saw that coming” he chuckled.

 

“What can i say? I like them old” she teased.

 

“Jim is going to be broken up.”

 

“Kirk is probably off right now flirting with several ladies. Besides even if i wasn’t with Chris i wouldn’t be with him.”

 

“Ms. Sage?” a nurse asked.

 

“Yes?” Sophie jumped out of her chair.

 

“Captain Pike just got out of surgery, he’s still asleep but i can take you to his room.”

 

“Please” Sophie turned to Bones.

 

“I’ll bring some of the crew around when he can have visitors” Sophie kissed Bones cheek and followed the nurse.

 

Christopher was asleep in a bio-bed, someone had cleaned him up so only bruises and cuts showed but he seemed peaceful. The nurse left Sophie with a blanket and informed her there was a cot in the closet should she chose to sleep. She pulled a chair up besides his bed and a T.V. tray to work on her report of the recent mission. She was exhausted, she hadn’t slept since the morning before the Enterprise had been sent to Vulcan three days ago. While she knew she should sleep she couldn’t bring herself to do so, she wanted to be awake when Christopher woke up. However, as she typed out her report her eyelids slowly started to drop and eventually she collapsed on top of the tray out cold.

 

When Christopher woke up a nurse was in his room recording his vitals and Sophie was asleep atop the tray her face indented from her PADD.

 

"How are you feeling, sir?” the Nurse asked when she noticed he was awake.

 

"Stiff” he reached towards Sophie but the nurse gently grabbed his hand before he touched her.

 

"Let her sleep, it's been three days since she last get some rest. She refused to go to sleep until you woke up but once we moved you in here she passed out.”

 

"She is going to have a kink in her neck” Christopher warned.

 

"Probably, but every time we've tried to make her more comfortable she starts to wake up.”

 

The nurse showed all his medications and explained them before leaving him to get some rest. That wasn't in the cards however, once he closed his eyes he heard someone enter the room. Not really wanting to deal with anyone he pretended to be asleep, but the guest wasn't there for him.

 

"Sophie! Wake up!” the voice harsh and demanding. Sophie jerked awake to find her best friend panicked.

 

"Nyota? What's wrong?”

 

"Toby isn't dead he's in the waiting room.”

 

"What?!” Sophie didn't let the relief in, not yet.

 

"Do you want me to bring him back?”

 

"No, Christopher needs his rest, I don't want to wake him. He's probably in a lot of pain” Sophie lead Nyota out unaware of Pike's open eyes staring adoringly at her.

 

The moment Sophie saw the tall frame of her brother and Selar, she felt relief flood her. All the tension and regret that had built up evaporated instantly. Toby turned to look at his sister just in time, she launched all of her weight at him, flinging her arms tightly around his neck. The force made him stumble backwards but he managed to keep them standing, his arms wrapping around her waist face buried in her shoulder.

 

"You're really alive!” she sounded disbelieving.

 

"Me?! When we heard what happen I was terrified some Starfleet personnel was going to hand me a folded up flag.” he squeezed her even tighter, glad to still have his big sister in his arms and perfectly healthy. He pulled her back to meet her eyes. "About What happened-”

 

"Stop, lets just forget it” Sophie smiled.

 

"Ms. Sage, Captain Pike is awake.” a nurse informed her.

 

"Thank you, Please tell Christopher I will be there in a minute" the Nurse nodded and walked away. Sophie looked back to her brother's face, he looked happy but confusion slowly took over.

 

"Since when are you on a first name basis with Pike?” Toby asked.

 

"Um... pretty much since I met him... Toby, Chris is my fiance.”

 

"What?”

 

"Yeah, we've been together for almost four years now,” Sophie watched her brother's expression turn dark. "I need to get back to him but we will talk more later I promise” She went back into Christopher's room to find him sitting up and tapping away at his comm.

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?” Sophie asking taking her previous chair.

 

"I'm glad your brother is okay.”

 

"You-You were awake! Why didn't you  say anything!”

 

"You knew I was fine you needed to see he was too” Christopher took her hand giving her a gentle kiss.

 

"Bones says you should be out of here tomorrow, three weeks of physical therapy and you should be back on your feet again but you're probably going to need a cane.” she babbled trying to focus on what she really wanted to say. "Um …”

 

"Soph? What's wrong?” he asked hearing the sadness in her last word.

 

"I thought I was going to lose you, you can't ever do that to me again” her voice was stern even through the invisible tears.

 

"Sophie, it's my job " he reminded her.

 

"No, your job does not including you willing walking to your death... I can't lose you” He cupped her face gently.

 

"I'm not going anywhere” he promised.

 

He had visitors in and out, friends and coworkers, everyone came and went except Sophie, she stayed with him until he was released two days later. She brought him home and helped him with everything he needed help with now that his legs were temporarily useless. She helped him from the wheelchair to bed or bath, she drove him where he needed to be, without any complaining or frustrating. That’s why he did it, before being released from the hospital he called in the necessary people and married her in his hospital room. She hadn’t wanted a big public ceremony, all she had wanted was a small quick small thing with as few people as possible. It was simple just the way she had wanted and he was grateful for the way it turned out


	13. Promotions

Chapter Thirteen

 

“I am relieved” Admiral Pike shock Captain Kirk’s hand in respect as he gave the Enterprise to the young man who he’d grown to think of as a son. “You’re father would be proud” Sophie placed a gentle hand on Christopher’s shoulder to signal it was time for them to go, both men looked to her.

 

“I believe congratulations are in order for you as well, sir. I’ve been told you too tied the knot” Kirk said making casual conversation as they exited the room heading to the courtyard.

 

“Thank you” Christ spoke to Kirk but he was looking up to Sophie. People may not approve, be disgusted, be there was no doubt in Kirk's mind that they each other, not when they looked at each other the way they did.

 

“Congratulations Captain” Sophie offered a warm smile but continued to push Pike's wheelchair.

 

"Please, Sophie it's a day for Celebration. I think we can drop the formalities." Kirk smirked, the flirting unintentional as he spoke. Pike glared at Kirk about to speak but Sophie cut him off.

 

"Though I respect you, we are still not friends” She gave a fake innocent smile and took Christopher home to celebrate his promotion.

 

Sophie knew everyone by reputation but she only knew Christopher and Admiral Marcus. She tired to stay busy keeping food trays full and beer in everyone's hand. By now everyone present was aware they had recently married and everyone had something to say about it. Some thought it was a midlife crisis for Chris and she was taking advantage of him, others thought she had daddy issues and Pike had a soft spot for damaged people, and still others thought a one night stand resulted in a baby. No one actually believed it was love, and they were very vocal about. She heard it all as she tried to be a perfect host. She was about lose it when her Comm went off.

 

"Excuse me” Sophie kissed Chris's cheek and went into the study to answer the call.

 

"Please tell me you didn't know, because as your primary care physical I am to be made aware of any and all health changes.”

 

"Bones what are you talking about?” Sophie asked confused.

 

"Oh good, you didn't. I need you to come to the hospital tomorrow so I can turn some tests.”

 

"Is there something wrong?” she asked concerned about her health.

 

"Sophie, you're pregnant-not far along but pregnant nonetheless.”

 

Silence followed. Sophie wanted to be thrilled, celebrate something so amazing. But she couldn't, she worried how Christopher would respond, they had never discussed children. She was also afraid of a child having to go through even the smallest fraction of her childhood.

 

"Sophie?”

 

"I will see you tomorrow" she ended the call and set in the office chair. Thoughts, possibilities, doubts, fears all filled her mind as she stared at nothing.

 

"Sophie!” she heard Christopher's voice, he was looking for her. She cleared her mind and placed a smile on her face, today was about Chris, they could talk later.

 

"Hey" she sounded too merry as she joined him in the hall.

 

"Everyone's just about gone ... I'm sorry for them" he gently pulled her onto his lap.

 

"Now I know why we decided to keep us a secret for so long" she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder,

 

"Their opinions don't matter" he reassured her. She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

 

"I love you.”

 

"Who was that?”

 

"Bones, he needs me to come in for a medical exam tomorrow to clear me for duty” It wasn't a lie, she was just withholding information.

 

"Is everything alright?” worry creased his forehead.

 

“Yes I just haven't gone in since we got back, Bones said I need to come in.” Sophia ran her fingers gently through his hair, careful to keep its style. "Come on, your guests are probably looking for you.”

 

They rejoined their guests but Sophie stayed by Chris's side, he introduced her to his friends and people who weren't completely against their relationship. Among the group was someone Sophie was familiar with. Admiral Alexander Marcus, the man she had worked for as Chief Science Officer, a man she held an abundance of respect for.

 

"Admiral Marcus, it's great to see you again" she held out a hand but instead he hugged her.

 

"Come on, Sophie it's a celebration you can drop formalities besides I have a feeling we are going to be seeing more of each other outside of work now.”

 

"Right” Sophie oftentimes forgot that Chris and Alex were friends long before she worked under either of them.

 

"Sophie this is my daughter Carol, Carol this is Sophie Sage-”

 

"Pike, Sophie Pike” she corrected, rubbing Chris's back as she made the correction.

 

"My apologies it's still rather shocking." Marcus looked to the blonde haired blue eyed woman besides him. "Carol, Sophie was my Chief Science Officer before being reassigned to the Enterprise” Sophie shook hands with the woman who looked to be about the same age as her.

 

"Now you understand my reluctance towards the transfer” Sophie smiled kindly falling into a pleasant conversation with the Marcuss’, but she kept looking towards Christopher who was speaking with Admiral Archer and a few others she didn't recognize.

 

"Thank you for coming” Sophie ushered the last of their guests out of the house. She leaned against the closed front door, eyes closed as she let out a relieved breath. Christopher placed his elbow on the arm of the chair so he could rest his chin in his hand as he watched her thoughtfully. "Stop it”

 

"Stop what?” he asked innocently. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked at her husband intently.

 

"Looking at my like I'm so amazingly amusing” she growled crossing her arms but not leaving the door.

 

“Well you are.”

 

“Oh no! Don’t try to sweet talk me” She pushed off the door and headed for the kitchen. “Let’s drug you up so i can go to bed” she joked grabbing his medication from the cupboard.

 

“Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first?” he teased as he followed her into the kitchen.

 

“What do you think all your guest were eating, sir?” she teased back trying to dissipate her annoyance.

 

“Are you giving me attitude, Lieutenant?” his voice took on that stern authoritative tone she so loved to hear.

 

“No, sir i believe the word you’re looking for is sass” she handed him his pills and a glass of water. He quickly took the pills and pulled her ontop his lap. His face still stern like she was in trouble.

 

“Do i need to take you over my knee, Lieutenant?”

 

“I don’t think you're capable old man” He cocked his eyebrow, acknowledging her challenge. He quickly shifted her so she lay across his lap, her stomach on his knees, her butt positioned closest to his right hand. “Don’t hurt yourself” His hand came down hard making her yelp.

 

“Anything else you’d like to say, Lieutenant?” instead of answering she giggled not believing he had actually spanked her. He responded by spanking her two more times. “Have you learned your lesson?”

 

“Yes, Admiral” she said sarcastically earning herself another spank before he yanked her up. “Perhaps i should help you into bed, sir."


	14. Absence does Not Make the Heart Grow Fonder

Chapter Fourteen

 

“False alarm i guess, sorry to have called you in here” Bones said checking her readings for the third time.

 

“I thought these tests were pretty accurate?” she asked feeling relieved at the same time disappointed that she wasn’t pregnant.

 

“They are but every now and again they malfunction, that’s all it is. I’ve checked three times now with three different devices and systems, no baby Pike on the way” Bones reassured her.

 

“I’m relieved so don’t get me wrong, i mean me and Chris have never discussed the prospect of having kids, but i’m …”

 

“Disappointed?” he offered.

 

“Yeah, surprisingly. I never even realized i wanted kids until this … could you imagine a little mini Chris running around Starfleet wreaking havoc, greying my hair, giving Chris a heart attack?” she looked off into the distance.

 

“Yeah i can” Bone looked at her sincerely. “Look if you want kids just tell the man.”

 

“I will, i’m going to have to tell him why i really came in and i supposed if he doesn’t want children i can live with his decision” She smiled at him. “Thanks Bones” she kissed his cheek and headed towards Admiral Pike’s office.

 

She knew whatever he said would be okay with her but she hoped he wanted children too, they had never talked about it. They had spent countless hours imagining their future together talking about their lives at Starfleet moving houses two or three times before they would bite the dust. She approached his office door knocking before entering, not waiting for him to allow her to enter. She probably should have though.

 

“Admiral Archer, sir, i apologize. I will come back later” Sophie said her face turning red in embarrassment.

 

“It’s alright Sophie we were just finishing up. Chris” Archer and Christopher shook hands before Arched gave her a warm pat on her shoulder and left.

 

“Everything alright?” Christ asked once the door shut. Sophie sat across his desk from him and twirled her fingers as the weird feeling started to churn in her stomach.

 

“I wasn’t completely honest with you yesterday..,” his forehead creased. “Bones wanted me to come in because he thought i was pregnant … but i’m not … we never talked about kids ... “

 

“Soph-” he started but stopped contemplating what she was saying and what he knew she was trying to say. He considered the idea of having children before saying anything, but he didn’t have to think hard. He wheeled around to be closer so they could be closer.

 

“When i joined Starfleet i had accepted the fact that i would have no meaningful relationship with anyone but when i meet you that changed and i knew if you asked, i would resign my command for you. But you didn't and you won’t … bringing a child into our lives would be amazing but with us both being in the fleet … we could very easily leave any child an orphan.”

 

“What if i quit? What if we got pregnant and when they grounded me for medical reasons i resigned my post? I could get a safer job one with less hours so i could be there more.”

 

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?”

 

“That’s all i could think about during my appointment and on the way over here.”

 

“And if i said no?” he quirked.

 

“Then i would begg you for a dog” they both laughed full heartedly together.

 

“How about this, if we get pregnant you resign your post and stay home full time, be a full time mother.”

 

“But financially-”

 

“Soph, i handle all the finances, i have always been better at it then you surprisingly, and trust me when i say it won’t be a hardship on us.”

 

“That is something i always thought was funny, my job is to do math but you're better at managing a budget than i am” she patted his cheek softly. “That’s why i married you” she joked.

 

"That's not the only reason” he winked at her as he moved back behind his desk. All tension had evaporated allowing them to communicate in a laid back manner.

 

"I like your new office” she said looking around. "It could use some decoration though, maybe a plant”

 

"Are you kidding? I'd kill it" he laughed.

 

"I leave tomorrow, the Enterprise is scheduled to survey an L class planet, apparently there might be living creatures now”

 

“I heard” his previously relaxed look turned guarded. "The mission is suppose to take about a month.”

 

"Yeah … I can ask for leave if you want” she said. They knew from the start they could end up being apart for years at a time but that didn't make it any easier.

 

"No, Soph, you can't. We knew this could happen so I prepared.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I had you communicator installed with a long range visual communication device.”

 

"How long ago did you do that?” she wanted to mad but she was only mildly irritated with him.

 

"Right around the time you agreed to marry me.”

 

"And when were you going to tell me?”

 

"I thought I had" Sophie sighed not able to keep the irritation.

 

"This will be the longest we've ever been apart …” Christopher was aware of the panic rising in his young wife though she hid it well.

 

"We don't fit into the statistics you're calculating” he said sternly. She put on a confused expression, she didn't realize how easy it was for him to read her. "You're doing the math to figure out the probability of our marriage surviving this based off the other Starfleet Captains.”

 

“It's just…”

 

"We will be okay. I'm not saying it won't be difficult but we will make it.”

 

Sophie held onto that conversation during their entire time apart. She spoke to him daily before she turned in to get some rest before her next shift. For the first couple days it felt like they had been sent on a fool's errand. The planet's atmosphere was made up of an oxygen-argon combination, making it difficult for their tools to penetrate. So each day a shuttle went down to the planet to test the accuracy of the claims that brought them here. There was organic plant life but after a week they were sure no animal lived on the planet.

 

"Kirk wants to return home but Spock says we have to remain until we reach the third week.” Sophie practically yelled at the video feed on her comm while she pulled her boots off.

 

"Have you been to the planet?” Chris asked, he too was multitasking. She could tell as he kept looking from her to something she couldn't see.

 

"I go down regularly but I don't think we are going to find any intelligent life. On top of the oxygen levels being low, the planet's surface is practically boiling.”

 

She pulled her bun out, moaning as she ran her fingers through her scalp to release the strain. Christopher's eyes snapped to her, glued to her as her eyes closed as she relaxed. The sound she had accidentally made waking parts of him that he really didn't want to deal with while she was out of reach.

 

"And it's humid!” she groaned. She turned her back to him to strip her uniform off, not wanting to tease him. She quickly pulled on fresh panties and pulled an old t shirt over her head before turning back to face him.

 

"Is that my shirt?” he quirked an eyebrow at her as she tried to hide the Starfleet year of graduation from him but she knew she was discovered.

 

"It makes all this easier for me, being able to smell you as I fall asleep” she admitted as they both felt the longing rise.

 

"I miss you too, Soph” she tried to hide her yawn, knowing he would order her to bed when he discovered she was tired. But nothing got past the old Admiral. "Go to sleep, honey. We will talk tomorrow.”

 

"Please! Just five more minutes!” she pleaded. He really should have said no but he didn't want to say goodbye yet so agreed. Five minutes turned into ten then twenty, until an hour had gone by and Sophie had fallen asleep with his voice lulling her to sleep and his smile the last image she saw.

 

Walking on the surface of the planet, Sophie tried to ignore the climate as they scouted. The team that had come down today clearly thought this was a waste of time, as they had their weapons holstered but then, so did Sophie. They walked through the blood red forest just making small talk, trying to pass the time.

 

"That's insane” one of the ensigns laughed at the others joke. Sophie hadn't been listening, she was thinking about what her first meal back on Earth would be. She was tired of the freeze dried, replicated foods that they had to eat when on a Starfleet ship. A nice, big, juicy steak and a fresh garden salad sounded perfect, she would have to let Christopher know when they spoke tonight.

 

Stop!” Sophie hissed quietly, putting her arm out in front of them to stop them from walking. She heard the rustle of leaves and saw the shaking bush ahead of them. Anticipation filled the air, while the others seemed frightened.

 

“It's probably a rabbit or something” one of them said.

 

“It doesn’t matter, whatever it is it’s life, we are here to look for life on the planet” Sophie snapped at them. She slowly approached the rattling bushes, her heart rate increasing, she was scared but these morons weren’t about to approach the unknown. She slowly moved over, pushed the bushes away, not giving any care when the foreign leaf cut through the skin on the palm of her hand. Pushing the bush aside she discovered a young ensign relieving himself on a tree.

 

“Ugh” Sophie groaned turning away. “False alarm … Enterprise beam us up, we are done for today.”

 

Sophie was having dinner with Uhura and Bones counting down the days until she could have a real meal. A smile slowly forming on her face as she thought about kissing Christopher into submitting into giving in and taking her out to dinner. Completely lost to the conversation going on around her as she spooned the goop into her mouth.

 

“Good gods! What happened to your hand?” Bones grasped Sophie’s right hand. She looked down to see a thin line of green-red across her palm, bumps all along the line like the skin had been burned to a boil.

 

“I-I don’t know” she said looking closely.

 

“That looks painful” Uhura noted.

 

“It doesn’t- ouch!” it didn’t hurt until Bones poked at it.

 

“Let’s go down to medical and cheek this out” Bones ushered her to medical. He took a blood sample, took several tests, scanned the injury. He studied the results intently then looked at her, then to her hand, and back to the paperwork.

 

“It doesn’t hurt?”

 

“Not unless you touch it.”

 

“Its released a toxin into your bloodstream, it doesn’t seem harmful yet but i want to flush it out just in case.”

 

“How long will that take?”

 

“A few hours.”

 

“I was supposed to call Chris in 20 minutes” she sounded sad.

 

“You can, all you need to do is sit here and let me work."


	15. Old Demons

Chapter Fifteen

 

"Why are you in the med bay?” was the first  thing Christopher said when Sophie called him.

 

"Relax, honey. I'm fine just a cut” Sophie's reassurance did nothing as Bones came over to check the IV that was attached to her arm.

 

"You don't go to medical for a cut, Lieutenant” his voice was stern, angry even. Bones looked slightly frightened that the Admiral's mood was about to be directed at him.

 

"Really I'm fine” she tried again.

 

"Dr. McCoy what is the Lieutenant’s current medical situation?” Christopher's harsh gaze turned to the Enterprise's Chief of Medical.

 

"She cut her palm on the planet, but she seems to be in no pain. However, the toxin in her blood has me worried, while it seems to be inert I'm flushing her system of it, sir.”

 

"That doesn't sound like just a cut, Sophie.” he snapped arrogantly tuning his gaze back to her.

 

"Like the good doctor just said, Admiral Pike, I'm in no pain and the toxin is inert.”

 

"For now, Lieutenant Pike” he stressed reminding her that he was in charge by rank, as well as reminding her of her last name, she belonged to him.

 

"Christopher” Sophie said trying to keep her voice level even though she was getting irritated neither quickly. He too, seemed to be in a sour mood. "I'll will talk to you tomorrow.”

 

His face changed into one of anger than. They knew this mission would strain their relationship but no amount of preparing could have helped. As long as they got a chance to speak regularly they would be okay. But her wanting to end it short tonight made him fear they wouldn't survive this.

 

"Soph, I'm sorry” he said softly his mood doing a complete 180. He’d had an awful day, his mood soured by young arrogant cadets, and he had inadvertently taken his anger out on her. It didn’t help that when they connected he found her in medical, that had instantly put him on high alert, afraid of what had happened to his wife.

 

“Chris i promise i will call first thing tomorrow, i’m just tired and frustrated” her voice showed as much but it didn’t stop the panic from rising inside of him.

 

“McCoy give us a minute” his Admiral voice showing through, McCoy nodded leaving Sophie alone to speak with her husband. “Sophie i’m sorry” his voice had taken on a tone she’d never heard from him, it sounded almost desperate.

 

“Christopher,” she breathed, getting choked up a the idea of causing him pain. “I really am just tired, we are both in a bad mood but we are okay. I’ll call in the morning and everything will be okay, i promise.”

 

“Sophie,” he cleared his throat. She rose her hand raising it towards his cheeks but her fingers went right through the image of him, making tears stream down her face.

 

“I miss you … so much.”

 

“I love you” he said moving his face so her palm would have engulfed his cheek had they been together in person.

 

“And i love you” she said clearing her throat and forcing the tears to stop.

 

“Get some rest and call me first thing in the morning” he ordered.

 

The next morning Bones confirmed the toxin was out of her system and she was free to go, she called Christopher like he had asked. Like all couples, they both apologized profusely to each other, made up (without the makeup sex) and everything went back to normal. She did her duties, glad that tomorrow they would be heading home. From their current location it would take two days to get back to Starfleet, two days and she would be home in Christopher’s arms and everything would be okay.  

 

"Pike" she heard if, but it didn't register to that they were calling her, her name change was still relatively new. "Sophie” she turned to face the Captain.

 

"Sorry Captain" she sighed.

 

"Are you the only one on duty here?" he asked both concerned and frustrated. Spock was good at following the rules, so Kirk didn't believe he would have only one person managing the bridge.

 

"No there's two of us, as is protocol but Sulu had to use the restroom" Sophie answered. Kirk started at her sitting in the seat normally occupied by Chekov.

 

"You're just a Jack-of-all-trades aren't you?”

 

"I can do several jobs yes but I specialize in nothing really”

 

"Navigation” he offered the moody woman.

 

"The one thing you really don't need when the computer does all the work for you”

 

"But if for some reason we can't? You'll be the only one who can get us home”

 

"What's your point, sir?” by this time she was annoyed but it wasn't his fault. She had started her period yesterday and that always made her short tempered and horny, but she didn't know if Chris would be okay with her touching herself. So on top of period hormones, she had unsatisfiable sexual tension and absolutely no patience for anyone.

 

"My point is, why be good at several things then great at one?”

 

"This way if my job becomes obsolete I won't be out of a job, of course now I'll be okay but before Chris I probably would have had to move back home”

 

"You say that like it's a bad thing”

 

"You don't know my father" she sighed, going back to examine the monitors.

 

"Some people would do anything to see their fathers”

 

"I'm not one of them.”

 

"Wow, I never realized how ungrateful you were”

 

Anger consumed Sophie even though she knew he was purposely riling her up. The topic was too deep for the both of them. Kirk had resented the world for years because he never meet him. Sophie resented her father for bringing her into this world as his own personal sex doll. The fire in Sophie's eyes told him he had gone too far, the clenched fists indicated there was nothing he could do to fix this. When she finally spoke her voice was trembling from unshed rage tears.

 

“Your father was a great man ... Not everyone is ... good ... I'm sorry you never meet your father but mine- … Isn't good.”

 

The smart thing to do would have been trying to calm her on even leave or room but this was Kirk. He spoke not caring for the repercussions of his words.

 

"What, did daddy forget your birthday?” he was trying to be cocky but Sophie heard the fear in his voice. She instantly relaxed her entire body, running a shaky had over her face.

 

''S-Something like that ... e-excuse me sir” she pushed past him bolting to the restroom.

 

She splashed icy cold water on her red face trying to get herself under control. The moment she looked into the mirror she nearly collapsed in despair. Blue eyes stared back at her, his eyes, her father blue eyes. She watched in the mirror as her imagination morphed her soft features into her father's villainess facade.

 

"I'm not like him” she said through gritted teeth, tightly grasping the sink.

 

You're more like me than you think.

 

His voice echoed the memory in her skull, the images blinding her visual censony, the words pounding in her ears. She fought it, pressing the palms of her hands to her temples and shaking her head from side to side.

 

"I'm not!”

 

Did you see that, the way he looked at you? The fear in his eyes? The dread ? Confusion? You used to look at me like that, but just like me,, it didn't phase you.

 

"STOP!” she screamed, slamming her hands down onto the sink until they were aching. She slid down the wall collapsing on the floor as vivid memories consumed her. Inner demons trying to persuade her that she was just like him.

 

What's worse is you married a man who you thought could compensate for the things I did.

 

"No!” that last line snapped her out of it. She stood on strong legs, all her negativity fleeing like the lights had just turned on darkness.

 

"It's my marriage that proves to me I'm nothing like other of you” a smile spread across her lips as she laughed her disbelief. "God! A month without him and start forgetting everything”

 

He's too good for you

 

"I think that's the only true thing you've said” with that, Sophie washed her face and hands, looking to apologize to the Captain.


	16. Home is Where the Heart is

Chapter Sixteen

Excitement bubbled throughout her entire body as Sophie shifted her weight from foot to foot waiting to exit the Enterprise, take a shuttle down to Earth and throw herself into her husband's arms. She didn’t care that it was barely noon and would still be in the office in San Francisco working the day away. While she had been in space, Christopher had been reassigned to Starfleet's San Francisco location. She had felt bad that he had had to move all of their belongs from their small home at Starfleet Command in space to an even smaller apartment in the odd city but he had done it without complaint with the help of his friends and colleagues.

“Lieutenant Pike!” she heard her name being called but she really didn’t want anything to prevent her from being the first one out of the Enterprise and onto a shuttle. But the voice was James T Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise leaving her with no choice but to turn back down the hall and meet him halfway.

“Yes sir? What can i do for you?”

“Look, i’m sorry about what i said-”

“Captain you don’t have to apologize to me. This mission annoyed everyone, tensions were high, i completely understand. Just … Let’s forget it ever happened and tell no one” he nodded his agreement and made his way to the front of the line. Whereas Sophie only managed to make it to the middle, she groaned out. She would probably end up in the second shuttle instead of the first.

Kirk was the first off the Enterprise, his gaze immediately going to the man standing alone with a cane and impassive expression as he waited. Kirk temporarily forgot that Christopher Pike’s wife was a member of his crew and approached the Admiral thinking he was there to see him.

“Admiral, what can i do for you?” Kirk asked approaching the man he had grown fond of rather quickly.

“Not here for you Kirk” he smiled at the young captain before looking back towards the exit tunnel for his wife.

“Right, sometimes i forget-” anything else either of them would have said was silence when they heard a thud. Everyone's attention turned to the sound to see a dufflebag on the ground and an excited young brunette woman running full speed at the Admiral and Captain.

First it was shock, then uncontrollable excitement as she found her husband waiting patiently for her arrival. She dropped her duffle and ran, not noticing the cane, and completely forgetting her husband wasn’t completely recovered from the surgeries he had undergone for his back. She jumped into his arms surprising him, but his knees thankfully didn’t give out, he had almost forgotten how light she was.

“Hey there beautiful” he whispered into her hair as he held her tightly against his chest, he slowly lowered her feet back onto the ground, unwilling to hold her until they both collapsed because of his damned body. She released his enough to looked into his soft blue eyes.

“I’ve missed you more than you know” she whispered before forcing her lips to his, completely unaware of the crew watching the interaction. He smiled against her lips keeping the kiss sweet, not letting her pursue anything further, he was fully aware of the attention they were being given. He broke away from her but smile down at her.

"Get your bags and let's go home” She loved the tone he used with her, like he was ordering her to do as he said, but still allowing her to disobey. She quickly retrieved her bag and returned to her husband's side, he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked, her head on his shoulder, not using his cane as much as he should be.

“I thought you had to work?” she said softly, the wide smile still on her face as they walked towards the shuttle bay.

“Marcus and i have been friends for years, besides him and his wife have been in similar situations. He allowed me to pilot one of the shuttles returning to Earth”

“So you’re on duty?” her mood had soured at the news, while she was grateful to be in her husband's presence once again, she couldn’t help resenting their jobs.

“Technically i’m only on duty for the trip home” he looked down at her face, holding back laughter at her ‘i just sucked a lemon’ face. “Don’t give me that look” his voice held warning but she just crossed her arms across her chest making her look like a spoiled child who had been told no. “Keep that up and i’ll have to take back your surprise”

“You got me a surprise?” she asked her sour mood dissipating as fast as it had appeared. He just laughed as the approached the shuttle bay. “What is it?”

“Get in the shuttle” he smirked at her and he pushed her inside the shuttle he was to pilot home. 

It was no surprise to him she sat nearest the shuttle doors, he didn’t doubt that she would be the first to jump out. Now that they had been reunited, he couldn’t comprehend how he managed to survive a whole month without her. He had dedicated his life to Starfleet, giving up a life of love and settling for one-night-stands, but now he was glad to only experience loneliness in her absence. He didn’t realize when he had fallen in love with her that he would grow to resent the loneliness he had once embraced as his reality. That’s when he made a decision to try to suade her into asking for reassignment in San Francisco, ask to be removed from availability to Starships. He didn’t think he would be okay if her lost her to the dangers of being on a ship, he would personally seek Marcus’s favor if that meant she would be home and safe.

“Shuttle 12091 you are cleared to land” Christopher set the shuttle down gently into the shuttle bay in Daly City, California, about 10 minutes away from the main Fleet building in San Francisco. As he had expected, Sophie was waiting by the door of the shuttle from him to exit, an eager smile plastered across her pink lips, mischief flashing in her eyes.

“Take me home Christopher” he didn’t need to be told twice.

Waiting at home for her was the best steak she had ever had, cooked throughly, almost charred how she liked it. An expensive bottle of the expensive wine Christopher had introduced her to that she had fallen in love with. If he hadn’t been familiar with the food Starfleet personnel ate while in space he might have been uncomfortable with the way she devoured the meat, but he was well aware and completely understood the need for real sustenance. They ate dinner together in silence, Sophie’s mouth busy with chewing and his own mind was distracted with memorizing every curve of her face to engage in any kind of conversation. When she finished she felt ashamed of her table manners but the look in his eyes reassured her, his eyes revealed his understanding.

“While i appreciate this gesture and love that you wanted to make me happy but i wouldn’t call this a surprise since i told you what i was craving while i was still on the ship.”

“Oh this wasn’t your surprise” that smugness was all over his face again, his ego practically bursting with the knowledge that should would love what he had in store for her.

“Christopher,” she warned, “you know i hate surprises.”

“You’ll like this one, come on” he got out his chair and held a hand out to her. She really wanted to shower and go to bed but her curiosity suppressed any grime and exhaustion. She took his hand and let him lead her outside onto the blancy where a beautiful puppy sat wagging its tail happily as it waited for attention or command.

http://www.dogbreedinfo.com/images26/GerberianShepskyGermanShepherdSiberianHuskyHybridDogsRaiya3MonthsOld.jpg

“Chris is that …” she trailed off.

“He’s completely housebroken and trained, though i had to buy a new pair of shoes” his face was stern as he looked down at the puppy his wife was clearly already enamored with. The puppy bowed its head in shame at Chris’s displeasure but all was forgotten with Sophie dropped to her knees and pulled the puppy into her embrace. She snuggled her face into its soft fur petting it gently as she waited for the initial shock to evaporate.

“He’s obviously part husky, but what is the other half?” Sophie asked looking up at her husband, a twinkle in her eyes.

“German Sheppard” arrogance took his face as he watched his wife pepper the pup with affection, speaking to it as if it were a baby as she looked over ever part of the pup. Sophie looked at his dog tag, a soft chuckle escaped her mouth before turning to a full hearted burst of laughter.

“Max Pike? How original, Chris” her laughter died down but the amusement was still written into her features. Had she always looked so young? She would age splendidly well, he thought as he watched her interact with Max.

"He's about five months” he noticed her excitement dwindle as she inspected Max's paws. Christopher looked at the dogs paws trying to find - problem but they seemed fine.

"Chris, we can't keep him” she said, disappointed.

"Why not?”

"Look at his paws," she held the paw so he could see. "A dog this size needs a lot of space and we don't even have a yard.”

"Not yet, you haven't been home since I was relocated. My position here in San Francisco is permanent, with that said I thought we'd buy a house.”

He watched her carefully as she processed the offer, it made perfect sense. Couples usually bought a house together while they were engaged but given that they worked for Starfleet, buying a house was unwise. They would have had to sell the home but now they could buy without fear of reassignment.

"I'm assuming you found a place?”

"There's a cute little place outside the city near the water and close enough to Starfleet to avoid commuting very much.” she gave a gentle smile up at him.

"Don't you think we should live as close to Starfleet as possible? In case something happens.”

"No, I don't want my whole life centered around the fleet anymore.” his eyes were soft with words left unspoken. He'd done the career but now he wanted the family, he wanted his life to mean something to himself. Everything he'd done at Starfleet would go down in history but was the point without people to share it with? He was looking for a legacy.

"Okay," she stood and wrapped her arms around him. "We can look at it but for now I think there's more important matters to tend to.”

"Yeah? Like what?”

"Familiarizing myself with my husband's surprisingly fit body.” she smiled shyly, a blush creeping up.

"That is crucial” he said as he pretended to consider it.


	17. Up to Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning! Adult situations enclosed)

Chapter Seventeen

 

"They can't be serious!” Nyota sounded as outraged as Sophie felt.

 

"I can't leave the house like this! Chris would have a heart attack!” Sophie said looking herself over in the full body mirror.

 

"He has to know about this already. Don't they need his signature to authorize distribution of a new uniform?”

 

"No, just Admiral Marcus's since he's the head of Starfleet.” Sophie answered as she began digging through boxes looking for her trench coat. "I'm going to see him, once he see's how revealing this is I'm sure he will have words with Marcus.”

 

''Alright, do you want to meet back here in a couple hours to start moving everything to the new place?”

 

"No,"Sophie sighed. “Let's just wait until tomorrow. Bones, Kirk, and some of Christopher's friends will be here to help then.”

 

"Spock too.” Nyota began removing the red Starfleet dress and returned to her jeans and tshirt. Meanwhile, Sophie remained in the demeaning garment, covering herself in her trench coat.

 

"Can you lock up?”

 

"Yeah”

 

The women parted, Nyota returning to her place and Sophie to her husband's office to give her angry two scents. She didn't bother knocking at this point, being married to Pike and having top level clarence gave her access to whatever she was about to walk into. Admiral Marcus sat comfortably across from Christopher who sat in his usual seat behind his desk.

 

"Admiral? It's good to see you.” Sophie quickly recovered giving the men warm smiles.

 

"No need for formalities.” Marcus smiled.

 

"Actually there is Admiral, and I'm glad you're here. I wanted to voice mine and several others discomfort with the new female uniform.” Sophie ignored the history she had with both men in hopes of keeping it professional.

 

"How bad could it be?” Chris asked, leaning on his desk amused. Sophie met his eyes, her fire scorching them when she looked to see Marcus just as amused.

 

"It's pretty bad, sir” Sophie warned, narrowing her eyes. The challenge in Chris's eyes would have easily been accepted had they been alone. When he didn't let up Sophie gave in.

 

"Fine but remember Christopher, I gave you a chance to wait until we here alone.”

 

She practically ripped the rope to her coat off, then tossed her coat in the empty chair besides Marcus. Had Sophie not been Christopher's wife, Marcus would have made a joke about this being a strip tease. Chris should have known from their interaction that he wouldn't like anyone seeing her in her new uniform. As soon as the coat came off both men found they couldn't remove their eyes.

 

For starters it was incredibly tight, it was amazing she was able to get it on. Had she received the wrong size? It was also too short for public, did the material even cover her ass! Because it sure as hell wasn't hiding any of her flawless thighs. The blue material was meant to stretch but it still clung to her body, especially in her chest. The dress had gathered and bunched her breasts, forcing almost out of the top. Hands on her hips, irritation on her lips, and mirth in her eyes, she was a damn sight to behold! Oh and they were holding it, both Christopher and Marcus. Sophie was able to see Marcus's pants tighten into a tent, and though she couldn't see Chris's she knew his did too.

 

"My eyes are up here, admirals!” she snapped, using two fingers to point to each eye. Christopher looked to see Marcus was staring at his wife and while he understood the need to look at how hot his wife was, he didn't like it in the least.

 

"I see your point, Lieutenant.” Chris said clearing his throat to draw the other man's attention. Marcus shifted uncomfortably, giving his old friend an apologetic look. "I don't see how this complies with the dress code.”

 

"It doesn't and frankly I don't recall authorizing this” Marcos said as he searched his PADD for such an order. "Who sanctioned this?”

 

"Cap-Oh my god!" Sophie stopped mid sentence understanding now what had happened. "Oh he's good” she didn't realize she was talking out loud as she processed the situation. She crossed her arms in front of her not noticing that the new position exposed her breasts more now.

 

“Sophie arms down!” Christopher's voice was stern and outraged but he realized she didn't know her offense. Nonetheless she did as he ordered.

 

“I should be going now” Marcus bid them both farewell, stealing a look to Sophie’s rear before exciting. He gave Chris one last apologetic before leaving them alone. He was glad he had dimmed the windows this morning, he didn't want anyone to see his wife so exposed.

 

"Sophie?" he asked trying to break her out of her daze.

 

"Kirk finally got us! A couple years back when he was still in the Academy and I was on the Vengeance, he was constantly flirting with me and Nyota. She was with Spock by then and obviously I was with you. Finally we had enough and pranked him ... I don't remember what we did but it couldn't participate in any sexual activity for a month.”

 

Chris should have lectured his wife about her behavior but he couldn't, the thought of what they did was far too amusing. He also knew her to be fiercely loyal, Jim was lucky they hadn't done something worse, or permanent.  Besides, he wasn't fond of anyone coveting his wife, though he knew she wouldn't stray it was still disconcerting. He pushed those thoughts away to oogle at his attractive wife and her new outfit, why waste it? He was definitely going to keep it for the next time they wanted to spice up their sex life.

 

"Okay I get why Marcus was staring, but you've seen me made enough times to have the image memorized.”

 

"No matter how many times I see it, I still want more."

 

His voice was thick as his eyes were dark, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sophie. A devious smirk played across her lips as she suantued to his chair, moving her hips seductively. His eyes were locked on her watching her every move as she straddled his lap where he sat in his chair. Their positioning brought Christopher’s eyes level with her ample breast, he hands resting on the sides of his head, drawing kisses down from his forehead. His manly instincts threatening to take over, the tent in his pants straining even more, but that little voice of reason spoke up.

 

“Sophie, i’m still working.” he gently tried to pry his wife from his neck where she was nibbling. She moved her lips roughly to his ear to speak.

 

"So work" she instructed, her fingers finding his belt buckle as she continued to suck on his neck.

 

"You're distracting" he managed breath out as she pushed the belt out of her way.

 

"Am I?” he could feel that shit eating grin against his jaw.

 

"Yes” it came out as a strained moan as her hands finally found what she wanted. The moan sparked a deeply rooted energy inside he, she was more than ready to accept him. She lined them up so she only had to thrust downward for the contact she was needing.

 

"The worst part about this uniform, it's too tight for undergarments” she lowered herself down onto him as she spoke. That wonderful sensation of being filled almost too much for her as she tried to establish a steady pace. Noting the erratic thrusting, he took her hips in his hands guided her into a rhythm then pleased them both. It didn't take long before he was jutting upward, work being the furthest thing from his mind as she bounced atop his lap.

 

"Christopher” she moaned into his ear as she meet her peak around him. The combination of her tightening around him and her tone of voice did him in. With one finally rough thrust he meet his own climax, emptying himself inside his wife. She didn't move off him as they came down from her euphoric high, she relaxed herself on him as she caught her breath. Now, that he could think clearly and was fully relaxed he realized what they had done and where they had done it.

 

“Damn it Sophie” he grumbled. She giggled getting off her husband and repositioning her dress, he placed himself back in his pants and fastened the belt back into place looking disgruntled.

 

“That was …” she giggled again the smile on her face making him ignore his annoyance to having been accosted in his office. “I’m going to have to visit here more often ,,, Maybe next time on your desk” she was serious though she blushed, her tone meant to be flirtatious but came out sheepish.

 

“Sophie this can’t happen again” he warned but even as he said it, they both knew it might happen again.

 

“I’ll see you tonight” she smirked kissing his cheek and heading towards the door.

 

“You’re not walking out of here dressed like that” Chris had his Admiral voice on full power as he said that, she was always inclined to follow his orders but she wanted to have a little fun first. She spun slowly, letting the action rise the skimpy skirt of the dress slightly as she turned to face him.

 

“Admiral Pike are you jealous?” she tried to sound disbelieving but it came out giddy. His stern eyes bore into her, his posture implying he wasn’t playing games nor did he think it was very funny.

 

“Im serious Sophiem you’re not walking outside dressed like that.”

 

“As attractive as i find this, you have nothing to worry about” she promised as she picked the coat up from the chair where she had thrown it. “Besides, no one could compare to you” with the coat secured around her and one last fleeting smile she was gone, her dignity protected.

 

He smiled softly as he tried to resume his work, he normally wasn’t a jealous man but with her … she needed to be protected, with the way she looked was dangerous. He had a gorgeous, young, wife with a strong spirit than any man would want, hell he could name four right now maybe five with the way Admiral Marcus was looking at her. The idea of anyone else touching her the way he did, just the image threatened to give him a heart attack. He knew she was devoted solely to him and would never stray but men were men and one man had already taken advantage of her vulnerabilities another would if they could. Pushing that from his mind he picked up the latest report from a Starfleet ship that had recently docked but he couldn’t focus, every time he tried to read through the report he kept flashing back to moments before. The way she had taken control, the way she had looked: sheepish even as she tried to be the one in charge. He was 45 years old shouldn’t he have erectile disfunction!


	18. Allusion

Chapter Eighteen

 

“Thank you all so much for you help” Sophie sounded more enthusiastic than she felt. A full day of moving heavy objects from apartment to car the car to house and finally house to specify rooms so they could eventually be unpacked in their designated places. She was happy to have so many people to help her and her husband. Spock, Kirk, Bones, Nyota, and Scotty had all come to help them with the moving process.

 

“Max off the couch” Chris said sternly as he sat besides his wife plate of pizza and beer in his hands. As a way to repair them all for their hard work she had gone out and bought dinner and booze while the men stayed back building the master bedroom so Sophie and Chris had a place to sleep tonight. Max sat on the floor looking up at Sophie and started whining. “No”

 

“Chris” Sophie swatted him playfully.

 

“It was fun” Nyota offered as she ate.

 

“Don’t lie to them” Kirk took another deep gulp of his beer.

 

“I didn’t mind so much, but building that bed was the hardest thing i’ve ever had to do” Bones added.

 

“A've ne'er seen more complicated instructions” Scotty’s eyes seemed more tired than everyone else's.

 

“We still appreciate the help” Sophie sighed.

 

“It was of no inconvenience” Spock said after some nonverbal prompting from Nyota.

 

“Unpacking is the sucky part but i’m hoping to get it all done before the Enterprise has to take off again” Sophie leaned her head on Chris’s shoulder yawning loudly though she tried to be subtle. Chris paused to think of being alone in this house without her while she was away, it was times like that he hated Starfleet, it kept them apart.

 

“We should get going” Nyota offered, not wanting to keep the tired couple up to entertain guests.

 

“No, it’s okay” Sophie said sitting back up quickly, her eyes bugging out, worried she’d offended someone.

 

“You're more than welcome to stay, but Soph needs to head up to bed” Chris said gently rubbing his wife’s back. Sophie glared at him, not liking that she was speaking as if she was a child.

 

“No, it’s alright Sophie. Get some rest” Bones reassured her. Sophie looked to Chris who nodded to her. She sighed giving in, she kissed her husband's cheek before heading for the stairs.

 

“Come on Max” Sophie tapped her leg beckoning the dog.

 

“Sophie don’t let him on our bed” Chris warned but the look on her face told him she wasn’t going to listen. “I mean it, if i come up there and he’s in our bed-”

 

“Yeah i got it” she waved him off as she disappeared from the catwalk and into their bedroom. Chris stayed up long enough for everyone to eat and sober up before leaving, and when he went up the stairs into their bedroom he was glad his stubborn wife had listened for once. Max lay in his bed and the foot of their own bed asleep while his wife looked like she had thrown herself on the bed. He smiled to himself before moving her over enough so they both could fit on the king sized bed.

 

He was pulled out of his deep sleep but something tickling his chin, he brought his hand up to wave it away, trying to get the most of his slumber. The tickling feeling completely disappeared and he thought he would fall back asleep but then he felt the tickling feeling against his chest now. Irritation brought him fully out of sleep, he opened his eyes to see what was disturbing him what he discovered changed his mood. His lovely Sophie was pressing feather light kisses against his chest, completely nude.

 

“What are you doing?” his voice was thick with sleep and he looked down at her as she traveled further down his body. She looked up at him with a crooked smile.

 

“We didn’t get a chance to christen the new house last night” she pressed a rough kiss below his navel. He smirked at her before flipping her onto her back, hovering on top of her ready to giver her what she wanted.

 

“Well, let’s not waste anymore time.”

 

A few days later the Enterprise was back in action, helping with some peace negotiation one week, then a federation proposal another week, then a rescue mission, exploratory mission of a odd asteroid belt, on and on the missions went. She was never away from home longer than a week but he time at home didn’t last very long before she was at it again. She felt bad for leaving Chris to do most of the unpacking himself but he had assured her that he didn’t do it alone, he had help. Before they knew it another month had gone by, and the Enterprise was finishing up one last mission before the entire crew was to have a month off to recuperate.

 

They were bringing supplies to a federation planet, something that was without danger, a simple enough task but clumsy Sophie had gotten herself into trouble. She was on a planet with one of the engineers carrying vaccines to a small village they could beam to when it happened. The building they were walking through collapsed in on them. It happened too fast for a proper reaction from either of them, the roof trapped them to the floor. They were lucky the buildings weren’t made with heavy materials otherwise the moment the structure fell apart they would have died.

 

“Hello?” Sophie called out to the ensign as she looked over her own damage. Her head hurt, touching her forehead she felt a warm, sticky substance there and knew she was bleeding. She tried to move all of her limbs and was able to move everything without any pain, everything except for the ankle she had previously broken. She looked down at it, buried underneath the rubble and could tell it was broken, part of the building lay across her ribs and pelvis trapping her.

 

“H-Help” a choked voice strained called out. Sophie looked over to see the ensign completely buried, his head barely poking out of the destruction, his face covered in blood originating from the gash on his forehead.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay” Sophie called out trying to reassure him. She reached her hand out but couldn’t reach him, however she did feel something cold and metal on her skin. She look over to the dust and dirt to find her comm, she struggled to pick it up desperate to reach it and call for help. As long as she didn’t move too much she didn’t experience any pain but just reach out, her arm scraping against the debris hurt. She picked her comm up and brought it to hover over her mouth.

 

“Enterprise this is Pike” she waited for a response, feeling discouraged  when she didn’t get a response. “Enterprise if you can here me, Ensign Thompson and i are trapped under the rubble of the medical center. We need immediate medical attention.” Everything was silent for several minutes following the transmission.

 

“We know, just hang in there, Sophie. We’re trying to dig you out now” Kirk’s voice came through.

 

“Hurry, i don’t think Thompson’s got much time” she said.

 

“Sophie this is McCoy what’s his condition?”

 

“I don’t know, all i can see is his head and it doesn’t look good” her voice cracked as a fresh wave of pain shuddered up her body, another piece of the building collapsing on her broken ankle. Her scream echoing into the comm.

 

“Sophie!”

 

“I’m okay” she said threw gritted teeth.

 

“What’s your condition?”

 

“I think my ankle is broken, maybe a cracked rib or two, a minor concussion, a bloody gash in my forehead. Scrapes and bruises everywhere.” as she spoke she unwilling inhaled the dust. She felt tired but she knew she couldn’t sleep. She looked over to the ensign to make sure he was still coherent as well.

 

“Thompson open your eyes! Talk to me” she ordered.

 

“I can’t …”

 

“You can just make conversation with me, stay awake and we will be alright.”

 

“I’m going to die here.”

 

“No you’re not, they’re coming for us.”

 

“I can’t … keep … my eyes open…”

 

“Don’t close your eyes” several seconds passed and she panicked, tensing her body and inviting the pain back she began screaming at the top of her lungs. “Don’t you dare die! Stay awake! Stay awake!”

 

“I’m awake …” he finally croaked out.

 

“Good” her vision started to blacken out of the edges of her eyes, exhaustion clouding her senses. What was only minutes felt like days to Sophie as she fought against herself to keep herself and the ensign awake.

 

“I’ve got them!” Sophie recognized the voice of Sulu before she finally saw him approach her. He made quick work of getting her out while several others helped Thompson.

 

“I’m so tired” she mumbled into Sulu’s ear as he helped her to stand.

 

“Just a bit more, than you can sleep” he promised. Sophie smiled but even as she knew she was almost in the clear now, but she fainted.


	19. Expectation

Chapter Nineteen

 

“Ugh” she groaned as feeling came back to her body, the first thing that ached was her forehead, adhesive tape keeping a bandage in place. She went to move her hand to touch her forehead but her arms seemed to weigh several tons and her legs wouldn’t even budge.

 

“Take it easy there” the comforting voice of her good friend ordered as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes, they had crusted over while sleep, dust, and grime, she looked around her, ignoring her pounding headache. Bones was changing out her bandages while Nyota stood beside the bio-bed. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Nyota asked, pushing Sophie’s blood-dried hair from her face.

 

“Awful … Thompson!” Sophie instantly tried to sit up but the pain and their hands pushed her back down.

 

“He’s going to make it, we got there just in time.” Nyota smiled down at her.

 

“So, what’s my prognosis, doc?”

 

“Your self diagnosis was pretty accurate, a minor ankle fracture, one of the ribs on your right side is crack but not to serious, a minor concussion, and some scratches. You’ll put through but until your rib heals i want you in a wheelchair.”

 

“Wonderful” Sophie said sarcastically as she closed her eyes, pressing her fingers onto the bridge of her nose.

 

“Sophie there’s something else …” Nyota trailed off.

 

“What else could possible be wrong?”

 

“Sophie you’re pregnant” Bones said abruptly, “About a month along.” Sophie couldn’t help the gales of laughter that erupted from her mouth. The irony of the situation killing her, the moment she gets seriously injured and it turns out she’s pregnant, on top of that she was well aware conception had happened in Christopher’s office.

 

“Is the baby-”

 

“The baby is perfectly healthy, i started running tests as soon as we found out but everything came back perfectly normal.” Bones reassured her.

 

“Does Christopher know?”

 

“He knows what happened and we’ve been keeping him updated on your condition but we haven’t told him about the baby. We thought you might like to do that” Nyota explained.

 

“If he lets me live long enough to tell him” Sophie joked.

 

“Well we’ve just landed about ten minutes ago, a medical transport should be here soon, they are going to keep you at the medical center in San Francisco for a couple days.” Bones looked to her, giving her a sincere smile. “So i guess you and Pike choose the family route.”

 

“Well it's not like we were trying i didn’t know when i jumped him in his office, i just thought it’d be fun.”

 

“In his office?” Bones cringed.

 

“Kinky” Nyota winked.

 

Several hours later she was moved to a private room at one of Starfleet's top medical facilities alone apart from Bones and the new doctor. Bones was briefing the other man on her condition and debating her medication, they wanted to give her something for the pain but didn’t want to hurt the baby. Sophie hated hospitals she always had but since the first day she meet Chris she had developed a certain appreciation for them. She was bored and frustrated in the sterilized, white room, she hated being vulnerable especially when anyone was around. It was easier for her to be around her husband but being weak in front of anyone else, even her own brother, killed her. She hadn’t been there for very long and Chris would be there any minute now but she was being impatient.

 

“Phil! Where is she?” Sophie’s head snapped to the door when she heard her husband's voice coming from the hall. She looked to Bones and Dr. Boyce to see them looking down the hall and she knew Chris was heading towards them. She had forgotten Philip Boyce and her husband had been friends for years prior, they had a relationship similar to Kirk and Bones.

 

“She’s fine Chris” Boyce smiled, patted Chris’s back and directed him towards Sophie’s room. “Just frustrated … i imagine you’ve got your hands full with her.”

 

“Not the time, Phil.” Chris wasn’t rude just focused on his wife’s well being over catching up with an old friend. All three men entered the room together, the two doctors stood side-by-side at the foot on her bed while Chris pulled a chair up besides her bed.

 

“Hey honey” Chris said softly, looking her over. The had put her ankle in a cast once she was put in her room, she had a thick bandage on her forehead that had tinted red towards the center, and she looked like she’d been in a fight. The nurses had cleaned away all the blood and dust upon arrival so at least she didn’t smell.

 

“Christopher, hey” a guilt ridden smile played across her features, both well aware of the conversation they were to have about being safe and how dangerous her job was.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay, there no use having that conversation again.” he reassured her, gently stroking stroking back her hair. Sophie smiled softly at him glad they were skipping that argument again. “Though i will admit to be disappointed i received the bad news several hours after the fact.” his eyes turned to Bones in annoyance.

 

“Well then, maybe Bones can give you some good news” she smirked to Bones.

 

“Are you sure?” Bones asked perplexed that she was asking him to deliver the news. Most women wanted to think of some grand reveal, having him disclose the information was odd or maybe lame was a better word. She nodded enthusiastically to him as she chewed her bottom lip, Chris watched the interaction curious to what he didn’t know.

 

“Admiral-Chris-: he tried but he was still on the clock and the look in Pike’s eyes told him he wasn’t allowed to call him by his first name. “Admiral Pike ...after stabilizing your wife’s condition on the Enterprise i-um …”

 

“McCoy spit it out!” Chris snapped.

 

“Sophie is pregnant” Bones finally said. The tension in the air was thick as everyone watched the Admiral for his reaction, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he looked from McCoy to Phil and finally to his wife. Sophie nodded at his disbelief to confirm that what he had been told was true, his eyebrows rose high when he finally spoke.

 

“We’re having a baby?” the astonishment was clear as day but after the information had been process and fully understood his face brightened optimism.

 

“We’re having a baby” her white teeth showed through her smile as she spoke, tears of bliss trailing from her eyes as she spoke. Christopher responded in kind his own joy trailing down his face as he leaned forward pressing their foreheads together. He kissed her tenderly conveying his utter happiness from the news, he dried his eyes and returned to his seat as everything pieced together.

 

“You’re pregnant and you could have killed the both of you” he said, his joy temporarily pushed aside.

 

“You said we weren’t going to have this discussion” Sophie groaned, the moment long gone. The doctors looking rather uncomfortable and the marital problems.

 

“Admiral sir, perhaps we should explain the care she is going to need until she’s recovered?” Bones tried.

 

“Chris, Sophie is going to be in a wheelchair for about a month, she should move as little as possible until her ribs heal. We’ve done everything we can everything else she’s got to do on her own.” Boyce explained.

 

“We’ve prescribed Hydrocodone to help with any pain she may experience, it won’t harm the fetus.” Bones continued.

 

“Is that the stuff you have me on now because it's not working” Sophie shifted slightly, sending another wave of pain throughout her body.

 

“It is working you’re just pretty banged up” Bones remarked.

 

“If you need help with her care, we can assign-” Phil started.

 

“No, i am perfectly capable of taking care of my wife” Chris snapped, he noticed the men eyeing his cane. “I hardly use the damn thing anymore, when it’s cold out my back starts acting up and that’s when i need the cane. I can take care of her, it’s least i can do for her.”

 

“Chris maybe we should let them-”

 

“I can take care of you” he looked her straight in the eyes and she knew that he could do it but more importantly, that he wanted to do it. The desperation in his eyes, he was practically begging her to let him take care of her for once instead of the other way around.


	20. Oh Joy ...

Chapter Twenty

 

Admiral Christopher Pike, a 45 year old man who'd only been married for six months, had never been more annoyed with his wife. The entire time she was in the damned wheelchair she was grouchy and antisocial, ontop of that McCoy and Boyce had grounded her. They were convinced if she participated in interstellar travel after her recent accident it would put the pregnancy at high risk. While she now worked from home she was still snippy with him, convinced it was his fault. He had even consulted with Boyce about pregnancy mood swings but in the beginning it was her. She hated appearing weak and every time she was put in her wheelchair on had to ask him for a favor it killed her pride. Once she was out of her wheelchair things get easier for him, Sophie wasn't so lucky.

 

He'd been enjoying a serene night of sleep, Sophie curled into him finally getting some rest as well. When she sprung from their bed and quickly ran for their bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Chris hadn't woken, not until he heard the retching followed by heavy weeping. At first he was confused, groggy from sleep, if only took a couple moments to discover the problem: morning sickness. He sighed and approached the closed door to provide her with comfort and support, but she had locked the door.

 

"Sophie? Honey unlock the door.”

 

"No" she manage she say before he heard her vomiting again. "I don't want you to see me like this.”

 

"Well then I'll close my eyes" his lips curled up in a smile.

 

"It stinks.”

 

"I’ll hold my breath…” silence followed until he realized she wasn't going to budge. He retrieved the key from the nightstand as Sophie continued puking. She looked absolutely miserable, but he held her hair out of her face anyway.

 

"It's okay” he mumbled into her hair when she turned to cry into his shirt. One hand held her head into him while the other flushed the toilet before resting on her lower back. “It's okay… You're okay…”

 

His whispered reassurances helped his wife to calm down until he thought she'd fallen asleep in his lap. It wasn't until she shifted that he realized she was cognitive. The way she looked at him pat him on edge. Her bright blue eyes were bloodshot from crying, unwavering as she looked at him perplexed. Her lips were parted slightly but remained in a thin line, her teeth barely poking out. Her hair unbrushed and frizzy.

 

"kiss me” was all she said but he wasn't given anytime to process her words before she was shoving her tongue in his mouth. The taste he was meet with wasn't Sophie, it unpleasant and had him pushing her away.

 

"Let's get you cleaned up first.”

 

"You don't want me anymore?” her eyes shimmered with new tears. "Since I started showing you haven't touched me!” she snapped angrily getting off the bathroom floor.

 

"Whoa, Soph! Where is this coming from?” he stood raising his hands as if he was surrendering.

 

"We haven't had sex since you found out I'm pregnant!" she threw her hands down in defeat. "Are you not attracted to me anymore?”

 

"What? How could you think that?” he seemed truly perplexed. "I haven't pursued sex because statistics show women don't want it while pregnant.”

 

"Than I'm different because I want it more now than I used to.”

 

"Why didn't you tell me?”

 

"I thought my lack of clothes every night for the past week was obvious to what I wanted.” He stared at her feeling like a fool for not being able to figure it out.

 

"Honey I'm sorry, I really am.” he said softly. "I'm a man, were idiots. If you want something you need to be frank about it.”

 

"All I want night now is a shower and to get this taste out of my mouth.”

 

As the days tick by, Chris discovers how strong his wife truly is. Her day as follows: wake up to vomit before taking a shower, make breakfast and coffee, usually she'll meet him for lunch other days she packs him a lunch, she works til noon on whatever project Starfleet has given her, after lunch she cleans until 3, for an hour she works on preparing the nursery, makes dinner, does the dishes with help of course, then forces him to win his opinions on the nursery as well as help with the things she isn't allowed to do, rest, and repeat. She does all this without complaint while dealing with the consequences of pregnancy. Every so often he'd wake up to find her fast asleep, it was those days he loved to hate. She would stay in bed all day resting but not of her own volition, she was bedridden,unable to move without invoking the wrath of their child. On days such as those, Chris would call in sick to work so he could tend to her, much to Sophie's disdain.

 

The day came for Sophie to resign from Starfleet, to her bewilderment, she found she didn’t want to leave. But a promise was a promise and her morals were far too vocal for her to go back on her word.

 

"I have an appointment with Admiral Marcus, I'm Lt.Pike, currently assigned to the USS Enterprise.” she informed the secretary.

 

"Go right in.” the woman didn't even look at her. Sophie growled, her fuse much shorter than normal.

 

"Admiral” Sophie acknowledged as she entered.

 

"Sophie! Look at You! You're huge!" he smiled up at her from his desk though he didn't stand.

 

"Just what every girl wants to hear" she said sarcastically.

 

"Right, my apologizes.”

 

"I'm here to give you my resignation," she paused seeing the perplexed look on his face. "A deal's a deal and I promised Christopher if we had a baby I'd become a full time mother.”

 

"That's not really fair.”

 

"At the time it seemed reasonable” Sophie contemplated the memory. “Now i’m kind of worry being home all day everyday. I know how difficult it can be and i’m more than capable of doing i just … i never thought i’d miss the fleet and now i’m sure i will.”

 

“You don’t have to leave, Chris is reasonable, he’ll understand.”

 

“But i made him a promise and i never go back on my promises.”

 

“Then maybe you can work for the fleet from home.” he suggested, not wanting to let her go.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You could still do the job you do now but from home in your spare time, complete tasks for me and the other Admirals all from you home office.”

 

“I’d have to talk to Christopher first but we’ll consider it” Sophie smiled politely, hoping Christopher would understand and accept this loophole.


	21. March 13th 2259

Chapter Twenty-One

 

“Chris wake up! Christopher please!” Sophie poked and prodded at her husband's sleeping form, both knowing he wasn’t really asleep. He just didn’t want her to know he was awake was awake because he knew what she wanted her. “Chris please” she whimpered in her most pathetic voice.

 

“What is it this time?” he croaked in his morning voice.

 

“Peanut butter and pepperoni” her voice was full of anticipation at the foul sounding snack food. He glared down at her where she laid her head against his chest, trying to ignore the biel growing in his throat.

 

“That’s disgusting.”

 

“That’s what your child wants,” she poked him in the ribs. “We have peanut butter but no pepperoni.”

 

“You want me to go out in the freezing cold at 4 in the morning to get pepperoni?” he asked earning a nod from her in response. “You won’t even be awake when i get back.”

 

“Chris,” she whinned. “I’m starving and your son wants peanut butter and pepperoni.”

 

“It's a son now? Yesterday it was my daughter” he quipped.

 

“Well considering how he acts and behaves, i’m sure it's a boy, he hardly even lets me sleep anymore.” she began kissing his chest her fingers roaming over his skin, making him shiver.

 

“Sophie” he warned.

 

“If you won’t do it for the baby maybe you’ll do it for something else?” she quirked an eyebrow at him, her hands roaming towards the boxers to push them down. Her words killed the mood instantly, making him want to get out of bed and get her exactly what she wanted.

 

“Fine, i’m going” he groaned getting out of bed. Sophie sat back confused but not entirely disappointed that he was leaving.

 

Her odd cravings had become a regular occurrence, one Chris preferred to the mood swings, vomiting, and pain. Which is why he had agreed to Admiral Marcus's offer, she needed something to distract her.

 

They had worked long and hard on the nursery, not being able genderize the room, they had settled on the night sky. Sophie had spent days trying to paint perfect representations of constellations, while he built and arranged the furniture. Most had been gifts like the changing table, diaper dispenser, and tabled shelves but the rocking chair, the crib, and humidifier was all his doing. They already had several complete outfits fit for either male on female with cute phrases such as 'Daddy's New Recruit’ or 'Mommy's little troublemaker’. It seemed like all of Starfleet was eagerly awaiting the arrival of baby Pike, they didn't have to wait long.

 

March 12, 2259 24:03 hrs

 

Sophie was jerked from her slumber by an uncomfortable feeling, as the world around her became known to her senses. Her body was tense almost straining, the sheets beneath her were sopping wet, when she went to move she realized it wasn't urine in her bed. The contraction that hit her then, knocked her back and she knew her water had broke.

 

"Christopher, wake up.” her voice was gently as to not startle him, as well as keep calm herself for the baby. She was already quiet stiff which she assumed wouldn't help matters.

 

"Sophie I just fell asleep" he groaned rolling away from her.

 

"I'm sorry Chris, but we need to go” she said trying to get out of the bed, the sound of her wet skin made the Admiral more alert.

 

"Go where?” he asked, not wanting to be tricked into going to the store again.

 

"To the hospital, to deliver your kid" she spoke through gritted teeth now. Chris sprang from his side of the bed to kneel before his aching wife on the opposite side of the bed.

 

"The baby isn't supposed to be here for another week.”

 

"Well you can tell him soon." she snapped. Chris than about getting them both dressed and grabbing the premade bag before leaving.

 

March 12, 2259 24: 48 hrs

 

Christopher Pike couldn't recall a more stressful time in his life as he argued with the nurse.

 

"We checked in 15 minutes ago! She's having a baby not waiting to have a transplant!”

 

"I'm sorry Admiral but we measured the dilation at 3 cm, and given the overflow of patients there just isn't a room available right now.”

 

While Christopher fought with the nurse, Sophie tried to relax in her seat, counting the minutes between each contraction. She knew from the books she read there was nothing anyone could do night now. She was still in the first phases and this alone could be longer thin six hours.

 

"Sophie?” she looked up to see Leonard McCoy heading towards her, dressed casually but looking frantic. She smiled up at him waving slightly to say hello. "I got Pike's message.”

 

"You would think he's the one giving birth with the spectral he's making” she laughed.

 

"It's difficult for men, we can't feel what you do and in reality we have no idea what's going on.”

 

"I understand but if I'm calm there is-” she stopped for a moment, her face contorted in pain. "-no reason for him -he stressed.”

 

"In his defense I'm a little concerned you haven't been given a room yet. Even if you're still in the first stage.”

 

March 13, 2259 03:31 hrs

 

They finally relieved a room, and none to soon as Sophie's cervix dilated to 7 cm and the pain became more intense. Bones remained with the couple, acting as a nurse, setting up the monitors and watching for changes. Though he was a dear friend and a licensed doctor, it was Phil who was assigned to the delivery, being a longtime friend of Christopher.

 

"Bones, is it supposed to hurt this much?”

 

"I couldn't tell you, I've never had a baby before.” he joked, annoying the expecting couple.

 

"Don't be a smartass” Pike snapped examining his wife intently.

 

"Okay, So we're past the jokes".

 

March 13, 22:59 10:12 hrs

 

Tens hours later and they were still waiting, Sophie trying to relax, breathe like the training books had told her to do but the pain only continued to grow. Christopher was getting more and more antsy, unable to sit still as he was forced to watch his wife suffer.

 

“Should it be taking this long?” Chris asking Phil who had arrived several hours ago though his eyes remained on Sophie.

 

“A first time delivery could take anywhere from 10 hours to 21 hours” Bones answered.

 

“We’re going on ten hours!” he stated.

 

“Chris” Sophie’s voice was strained from exhaustion and pain. “Please be patient.”

 

March 13, 2259 13:57 hrs

 

Chris was convinced his wife was going to break his hand as she squeezed the life from it, thought she was going to pop her eardrums with her screeches of pain, as she was instructed to push. Phil and the nurses doing everything they could to help with the process, making it as easy as possible for her. Bones had gone to keep the friends and family at bay in the lobby of the hospital, all able to hear the woman’s cries as her room was near the lobby.

 

“I’m so tired” Sophie mumbled looking up at her husband. He meet her gaze but her eyes were clouded with tears, stuck in a far off place, barely being kept open. The sweat upon her face manged with her tears as she pushed as instructed.

 

“I know, honey. I know but it's almost over-right Phil?” Chris looked to her old friend hoping for his support in his statement.

 

“This kid doesn’t want out” Phil said in contradiction with Christopher’s statement.

 

“Chris” some of her usual self came back to her as she whined at him and he couldn’t help the laughter. He kissed her head and encourage her on further.

 

March 13, 2259 16:32 hrs

 

At 2:32 in the afternoon, after 16 hours of labour, Elouise Mabel Pike was born a strong and happy girl. After cleaning the newborn and the afterbirth, Sophie was handed her weeping daughter. Sophie could do nothing more that stare down at her daughter adoringly, looking at the tiny 19.23 inch 4.5 lbs baby. Chris left to watch the beautiful image before him, not pressing or envious of not having held his daughter. It was like an incredible dream sitting before him, a woman he loves and adores holding the creation of such love. When his wife looked up and meet his eyes and he realized how big his world really was, how important two beings could really mean to him, how he wanted to protect them always.

 

“Would you like to hold your daughter?” Sophie asking lifting the little bundle slightly, she had waited until the baby was properly calmed before offering, which he was grateful for. He carefully took the newborn from his wife and held her to his chest, gazing down into the beauty they had created.

 

“Hello Elouise, i’ve waited a long time to meet you” he whispered softly to the baby, whose eyes remained closed. He thought she was sleeping by her lips kept moving, implying she was awake. It wasn’t possible to describe the finally that came with becoming a father as much as he would like to, all he could say it was the greatest feeling.

 

“She’s beautiful” Sophie smiled.

 

“Miracle of childbirth my ass, that was awful” Chris mumbled under his breath.

 

“Christopher!” Sophie scolded, ‘and so it beings’ he laughed to himself.

 

Chapter Twenty-Two

 

"Ellie please calm down” though Sophie tried to stay relaxed, knowing babies could sense distress, she was having a difficult time. "Daddy will be home soon.”

 

The little bundle just continued to wail for no apparent reason. Eloise had been a very calm baby as she settled in, only crying if she needed something. But Sophie couldn't figure out what she needed, she tried feeding, checked her dripper, attempted to play, put on her favorite movie, and even checked her health.

 

''Elouise please! I don't understand, i'm sorry!” Sophie's stress skyrocketed when she heard the front door open. The last thing she wanted was fen her overworked husband to come home to crying.

 

"I guess my girls have had a rough day" Chris seemed cheery despite the developing situation at work. All Sophie knew was the Kirk's performance was being watched and scrutinized, higher ups had been putting pressure on Chris to take the Enterprise away.

 

"I'm sorry honey, I've tried everything” Sophie's eyes screamed him for his forgiveness but she knew she didn't need to ask. He seemed to be in a good mood as he leaned against the doorframe, still wearing his grey and white Admiral uniform. She was caught admiring his features, it was like his appeal had been renewed.

 

"Let me try” he smiled, taking his daughter from his wife. ''Hi sweetheart” his voice seemed to soothe Elouise enough to stop her crying.

 

''How did you do that!?" Sophie demanded as Eloise's tears turned to giggles at the silly faces her father made at her.

 

"I'm not sleep deprived," he reminded her with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Why don't you take Max for a walk and I'll take care of things tonight ?” He had formed it like a question but it was more of an order.

 

"Thank you" Sophie grabbed Max's leash, taking the hyper dog for a short walk. It was hard to see through fog of negativity but even then she was grateful for the life she had been given.

 

"I'm going to be late tonight.” Chris's voice came through Sophie's comm as set Elouise down in her booster seat.

 

"How late?”

 

"I'm not sure, I'm going to meet Jim at a bar try and motivate him. When I get home we need to talk about the arrangement.”

 

"I've already told you I don't want you back on a Starship but I know my desires don't fit in here. It's only temporary right?"

 

"Of course and I've told Marcus the terms for my return to the Enterprise. We won't be away anywhere longer than a couple days.”

 

"Okay... . Ow! Ellie stop that!” the six month old had started throwing things at her mother. "Chris I have to go. I love you.”

 

"I love you too, Kiss Ellie goodnight for me.”

 

01:44 hrs

 

She was having the most sensual dream about her and Chris on a beach shore, of course it was a dream, because reality would have been uncomfortable. Itchy sand getting in places it shouldn't be, freezing cold water lapping their skin, it would have killed the mood. The cute little beeping of her comm woke her, still half asleep she answered, not noticing her missing bed partner.

 

"Hello?" she grumbled.

 

"Mrs. Pike?” a scared female voice came through.

 

"Yes?”

 

"Ma' am there's been an accident …”

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Note: I've been debating for weeks because there are two different ways i want the story to go from her and couldn’t figure out which was better and after a while I decided to have two separate paths. The next chapter will be the last for Across the Skies, but a sequel will take place from where this Chapter ends titled Domesticated.


	22. Without You

Chapter Twenty- Two

 

Being in Starfleet, you know there's always a risk you'll never make it home to the ones you love. Despite the Federation being a peacekeeping organization, dangers lurked around the universe, in the vastness of space. Humans are curious by nature, eager for any advances in sciences new species could offer in exchange for friendship. Sometimes friendships came with a greater price to pay, a price Sophie wasn't ready to pay.

 

"NO!” the high pitched keening noise the erupted from the restrained woman was overheard, even over the wailing bundle.

 

"I'm so sorry" Admiral Marcus knew his efforts would stop this, Sophie was a strong woman but everyone has their weaknesses. She tried to fight out of his hold but she was too emotional to accomplish anything as he held her firmly in her arms, her daughter wailing in the arms on Spock.

 

“Let me see him!” Sophie screamed at the older man trying to get inside but Marcus was resilient, refusing to let her see her dead husband.

 

“You need to think about your daughter, think about Elouise.” that seemed to be the only thing to break through to Sophie.

 

Year 2264

 

“Mommy tell me about daddy” the five year old demanded one evening after bath time. Sophie didn’t hesitate to tell her daughter about how wonderful her father was. Though it still hurt to be without her Christopher, she never kept him from Elouise.

 

“What story about daddy would you like to hear tonight?” Sophie asked pulling the blanket over the squirming little girl.

 

“Tell me a story you haven’t told me before-tell me about the first time you meet daddy” Elouise threw her hands above her head, twirling in her brown hair, her blue eyes looking up at her mother.

 

“Haven’t i told you before?” Sophie asked softly pushing her daughter's hair away from her face.

 

Year 2274

 

“I hate you!” Elouise screamed downstairs to her mother, slamming her bedroom door in anger.

 

Sophie curled up into a ball on the couch, silent tears falling down her face, Max trying to offer comfort. Her daughter's words were harsh and uncalled for in her outrage at her mother’s refusal of whatever she had asked for. She hadn’t realize teenagers could be so difficult, but she liked to pretend she was managing being a single mother well enough. She looked up through the tears to see the photo of Christopher Pike upon the mantel.

 

“I wish you were here,” she dried her eyes. “I know she does too. We will make it through everything life may throw at us.”

 

Year 2277

 

The news that Eloise had joined Starfleet was shocking, though she was proud of her daughter, she couldn’t help fearing the future. Power hungry Admirals had cost her her husband she didn’t want them to cost her her daughter either.

 

“Dad inspired me, though i don’t remember him i feel like i know him. All the stories you’ve told me, i feel like he’s always with us. I joined Starfleet because of dad, i want to be just like him, mom.” Eloise said proudly.

 

“Your father would be so proud of you, Ellie and i know he loved you with all of his heart.” Sophie assured him.

 

“I going to be a Captain of a Starship, my test scores are high enough i just have to do the time before i can get a ship.” Eloise's conviction was strong.

 

Year 2285

 

She knew her daughter was nervous as she sat before her having brunch in the house Sophie and Chris had bought. Sophie didn’t want to pressure her daughter into anything so she kept the conversation light.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Captain Eloise Pike. Captain of the USS Farris, congratulations.” Sophie smiled.

 

“You're always reminding me of how proud you are of me.” Elouise push aside playfully before resigning in her composure. “I’m here because … i thought it would be nice for us … i want to visit dad.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, of course. You shouldn’t worry about asking that, of course we can, i think he’d like that.”

 

“Can you leave the hospital?” Eloise asked softly. Though her mother was just reaching 48 years old, a deadly disease was slowly killing her, one that couldn’t be cured. That is what made Eloise so uncomfortable when visiting her mother.

 

“Phil and Bones will vouch for me, i’m sure.”

 

Year 2286

 

Sophie Susan Pike passed away in her sleep, finally joining her husband in death, leaving their 27 year old daughter daughter alone in the world.


End file.
